


𝐄𝐥𝐞𝐜𝐭𝐫𝐢𝐜𝐭𝐲 | 𝐆𝐖

by lestrangeinc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Druguse, F/M, FemaleOC - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Romance, Slytherin, Smut, adultthemes, slowburn, weasleytwins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 37,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lestrangeinc/pseuds/lestrangeinc
Summary: 𝐯𝐢𝐞𝐰𝐞𝐫 𝐝𝐢𝐬𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝐚𝐝𝐯𝐢𝐬𝐞𝐝: 𝐬𝐦𝐮𝐭, 𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐬𝐭, 𝐝𝐫𝐮𝐠 𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐞𝐭𝐜."𝐈-𝐈'𝐦 𝐚 𝐦𝐨𝐧𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐫!" 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦𝐞𝐝, 𝐛𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐬, "𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐝𝐞𝐬𝐞𝐫𝐯𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮, 𝐨𝐫 𝐚𝐧-𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠"𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐫𝐞𝐝𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝 𝐡𝐞𝐥𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐞𝐚𝐤 𝐠𝐢𝐫𝐥 𝐢𝐧 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐚𝐫𝐦𝐬, 𝐜𝐨𝐝𝐝𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐥𝐞 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐰𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐠𝐥𝐞𝐝 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐠𝐫𝐚𝐬𝐩."𝐋𝐢𝐚," 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐯𝐨𝐢𝐜𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐰𝐚𝐫𝐦 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐨𝐟𝐭, "𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐧𝐨 𝐦𝐨𝐧𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐫" 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐜𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐫𝐮𝐭𝐡𝐟𝐮𝐥.𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐠𝐢𝐫𝐥𝐬 𝐥𝐢𝐩𝐬 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐪𝐮𝐢𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞, 𝐛𝐞𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐩𝐮𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐮𝐩 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐥𝐞𝐞𝐯𝐞 𝐨𝐧 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐥𝐞𝐟𝐭 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐦.-𝐈𝐧 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐜𝐡 𝐚 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐠 𝐠𝐢𝐫𝐥 𝐨𝐧𝐥𝐲 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐚 𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐜𝐢𝐟𝐢𝐜 𝐫𝐞𝐝𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝-
Relationships: George Weaslet x OC
Kudos: 1





	1. Cast + Authors notes

**Author's Note:**

> Im still new to Ao3 so bare with me, I can’t upload photos on mine for some weird reasons so im sorry about that

I present to you, the cast of 'ELECTRICITY':

YOUNG WINONA RYDER AS THALIA ALEXANDRA GREENGRASS (LIA)

YOUNG ANNA POPPLEWELL AS ASTORIA DELCIE GREENGRASS

AMANDA SEYFRIED AS DAPHNE TILLIE GREENGRASS

OLIVER AND JAMES PHELPS AS GEORGE AND FRED WEASLEY

LORENZO ZURZULO AS THEODORE NOTT II

LOUIS CORDICE AS BLAISE ZABINI

WILLOW SMITH AS ANGELINA JOHNSON

{the rest of the characters will be played by their movie cast}

Daniel Radcliffe~ Harry Potter

Tom Felton ~ Draco Malfoy

Emma watson~ Hermione Granger

Rupert grint~ Ronald Weasley

Luke Youngblood ~ Lee Jordan

( disclaimer: I do not support Tom Felton, if you wanna know more you can message me , tom felton stans do not come for me, and this has nothing to do with Draco the FICTIONAL CHARACTER :)

Hello fellow readers, this fanfic is something quite different let's say. it won't be a cliche lovey-dovey story, and it won't all be smut, instead, I've planned a pretty eventful storyline for this George Weasley fanfic. I don't believe I've seen any other George Weasley fanfic with a similar plot, but if there is please message me, but all my ideas are original.

Please do not upload this on any other website or republish<3

The story between Thalia and George will be eventful, sorrowful, and there will be mature content throughout without warnings. I will have TW for sensitive topics, however, if you are uncomfortable with smut, angst etc this may not be the fanfic for you.

Another thing is that this will be following the MOVIE plot, however, I will be adding my own twists to it, so do not expect each and every chapter to be spicey and angsty, because plot is key.

The last thing is that this'll be written in third person omniscient, not first-person <3

also 10 feb the rest of the chapters are unpublished as i upload everything onto Ao3!!

without further adieu, happy reading :)


	2. 000- so alike yet so different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the equivalnt of wattpad chapter 000

Thalia Greengrass was an extremely beautiful girl and nobody would ever be able to deny that. She had short pin-straight raven hair that fell right onto her shoulders. The dark colour would contrast the pale porcelain skin that held her distinctive features. Unlike her two younger sisters Daphne and Astoria, she did not have emerald green eyes but instead brown eyes from her mother's side. Despite her beauty and elegance, Thalia was now deemed a disgrace upon the Greengrass family lineage.

Like every other child born into a pureblood wizarding family, she had shown her ability to perform basic magic at a young age, bestowing pride upon the snobby parents. As Thalia was the eldest of the three sisters, being born on June 9th 1978, a year before Daphne (1979) and Astoria (1981) she was the first to receive her Hogwarts letter.

Thalia had obviously been brought up by pureblood customs and had been taught about blood prejudice at a very young age, but Thalia had never understood why people such as them (purebloods) were to look down on half-bloods, muggle-borns or blood traitors. She did not see any difference between them as they could all perform magic perfectly well, but Thalia knew what was good for herself and never voiced her opinions.

The day the eleven-year-old had received her letter was a day that she would never forget:

"Thalia, come down please" A feminine voice belonging to DianaGreengrass called.

"Yes mother" A small figure stood in front of the woman who was dressed formally with her legs crossed on the couch waiting for her.

"Your Hogwarts letter dear" a letter was passed out from Diana's hand and was now in Thalia possession. Her fingers went and carefully tore apart the neatly sealed piece of parchment.  
  
  


_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDING_

_HEADMASTER: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock_   
_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizardry)_

_Dear Ms Thalia Greengrass_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Students will be required to report upon the Chamber of Reception upon arrival. We await you no later than July 31, for the school term starts September 1st._

_Below is an enclosed list of equipment you will need for the school year._

_To avoid detection from muggles, please use the entrance located at Kings Cross Station, Downtown London on platform 93/4. We look forward to having you at our school._   
  
  


_Yours sincerely_   
_Minerva McGonagall_   
_Deputy HeadMistress_   
  
  


"Well let's go to Diagon Alley now" the woman ushered Thalia out of the sitting room.

For most of Thalia's upbringing, she was not brought up in a toxic or abusive household, in fact, she was indeed favoured by her parents, being the eldest and expected to set the standards of one day being Slytherin Head Girl or even a death eater who believed in blood supremacy, but oh how they were so wrong.

Some of her most cherished memories were of the day she and her mother went to Diagon alley to purchase her cat and wand. Thalia replays the day her wand was placed in her hand and the feeling of **_electricity_** running through her body. The proud girl walked back home with all her books for school along with her beloved black cat Harley and that same wand. 12 inch Aspen wood Dragon Heartstring core with brittle flexibility.

The joy that Thalia experienced in Diagon Alley would be no match to what she felt when she boarded the Hogwarts express. Her mother and father were waving her off in the distance while she was looking for a compartment to settle in.

At the time she was not the tallest and would soon be pushed into a compartment by rowdy third years. Of course with the temper Thalia had, she had cursed at them, but to this day she would never regret being forced into a compartment with strangers that would soon become some of her closest friends.

That day on the train was when she was greeted by George and Fred Weasley, along with their companion Lee Jordan. Although she was not a blood supremacist, her surname brought silence upon the carriage, leading into the young girl explaining to them that she did not care about blood status or money in general.

"What house are you guys hoping to get," George Weasley asked. Thalia was sitting across from the slightly calmer twin, eye contact between the two frequently being made.

"Well, my parents want me to be in Slytherin" she paused from the interruption of a grossed out Fred Weasley

"All wizards that have gone bad were in the house" he paused " like you know who"

"If you would've let me finished, you would've known that I really don't care" Thalia huffed in annoyance. She didn't like being interrupted and felt humiliated. "I know that you lot would definitely be sorted into Gryffindor"

"That's right, the best house!" George and Lee cheered, jumping around in the compartment.

The newly form friend group were to get into a boat upon their arrival, "are you sure this is safe" Thalia gestured to the manky old boats.

"Don't worry, our older brother has told us that there's a charm to keep them afloat and safe" George reassured, taking the small girls hand into his making her blush.

The whole boat ride and walk to Hogwarts and into the great hall, George and Thalia had still had their hands in one another, before Fred had called them out, causing them both to look away in embarrassment.

The twins and Lee were sorted first and obviously into the house of Courage and Pride, Gryffindor, however when Thalia stepped up the sorting hat most definitely took his time to figure the young girl out. She had been recognised for her ambition and cunningness, but also possessed a lot of pride and bravery, causing a lengthy debate on whether she belonged in the Green and Silver house of Slytherin, or Red and Yellow house of Gryffindor.

"It shall be GRYFFINDOR" the sorting hat yelled. The ecstatic girl ran up to the Gryffindor table and found herself a seat next to Lee. Thalia, although from the family of Greengrass, known for the long line of Slytherins and Ravenclaw was greeted warmly by other house members and specifically George.

It was quite obvious that they had created a strong bond from the very beginning. Despite how George was brought up in a very different environment and was labelled as a 'blood traitor' that did not stop the 'perfect pureblood' Thalia to enjoy his company. The two were **so alike yet so different.**

The eldest Greengrass would soon find herself being 'disowned' by her family for being sorted into Gryffindor. But Thalia was high spirited and did not feel any shame about being in Gryffindor. What mattered most was that she had the comfort of her friends, George, Fred, and Lee, alongside being welcomed to stay in The Burrow every holiday where she was not welcomed home.

As she grew up and continued her schooling years at Hogwarts being apart of the infamous prankster group, her and George bond became stronger and stronger.

\- 


	3. 001- it's only fair the favour is returned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey besties , still getting used to a03. Might me uploading onto inkitt too

-

The Burrow was always a lively place full of laughter and warmth due to the countless amount of children running around the cosy house.

Another summer had passed and school was starting back up. Like every other year, Thalia had stayed with the Weasleys.

"Up, up, up children!" the sweet voice of Molly Weasley rang throughout the house, waking everyone up.

Reluctantly, Thalia had rolled out her makeshift bed in Ginny's room, ready to start the day. She made her way past a tired Ginny and to the bathroom. The bathroom on the third level was hardly ever used, therefore avoiding a line.

Thalia made her way up to the secluded bathroom, at the same time George was exiting the bathroom from a long shower. The two crossing paths.

"Oh Merlin, George!" Thalia turned around quickly, heat rising to her cheeks seeing George in just a towel, while droplets of water fell from his now long hair.

"Flustered now are we?" he teased, knowing it'll get a reaction out of her.

"Oh sod off" she retorted, hoping the blush would diminish, "cocky much" she mumbled.

George walked away with his hands up in surrender but with a grin plastered across his face knowing how Lia was so easily annoyed.

Thalia rushed into the bathroom, making sure to lock the door to save herself from further embarrassment if someone had walked in. Although she was on the third floor, she could still hear an angry Ginny storm down the creaky floorboards and yell at Ron.

"Ronald Weasley, apologise to her now" Molly ordered, still cooking up breakfast

"But Mum!" the fourth year whined, Molly shot him a glare before he huffed in defeat "sorry Ginny".

Thalia stepped into the warm water, soaking in the peacefulness and privacy before going to wash up. She had run out of her honey and lemon-scented washing soaps a couple of days ago, so she was left to share. Thalia picked up the closest shampoo and conditioner, before massaging it into her scalp.

"Cinnamon and Sandalwood" she hummed, reading the packaging, naive to the fact that this was Georges shampoo that she was using.

Thalia had packed her trunk the night before, leaving her extra time to do her makeup. She stepped out the shower and got changed into her tennis skirt and put on one of Molly's Christmas jumpers she made for her with a big T on it.

As she made her way down to the kitchen she couldn't help but think about how good George looked this morning. Thalia had always had a bit of the childhood crush on George since fourth year, but she was now almost 16 and thought that it would've gone away, but she was most certainly wrong. Somedays all she could think about was her red-headed best friend, and imagining what it would've felt like if George had felt the same.

"And she's alive" Fred exclaims, raising his hands up to clap, earning a playful eye roll from Thalia as she sat down next to George before taking a piece of his bacon onto her own plate.

"Oi that was mine" he attempts to take the bacon back but was too slow as Thalia had already started to chew on it

"Whoops, sorry?" she giggled, "here Georgie" she took another piece of bacon into his plate.

"Ok kids, the train leaves in 20 minutes so better get going" Arthur announces, setting down the daily prophet, reporting the recent Deatheater attack at the Quidditch world cup they had all attended. "get your trunks and we'll floo"

The herd of children rushed upstairs to get their belongings, each one of them bumping into each other.

"You're welcome Lia" George came down from the stairs holding two trunks, one belonging to him and the other belonging to Thalia.

George had been ahead of most with his long legs being an advantage. The tall ginger had decided to stop by Ginny's room and pick up Lia's bag on the way.

She couldn't help but stare at his exposed biceps as he carried the two trunks down the stairs, lifting them up and to the side to avoid hitting anyone on the head.

"Couldn't even help me and I'm your brother" Ron scoffed as he walked passed the two, also snapping Lia back into reality from being mesmerised by the sight of George.

"Let's go now darling" George ignore the comment before wrapping an arm around Thalia. One of the many gestures that brought comfort to George as he sees it as a way to protect her.

-

They all turned up at Platform 9 3/4 safely, just in time to board the train. It was as usual filled with people squeezing through to try and board.

"C'mon we're not going to be able to find Lee if you move at this pace" George took one of Thalia's hand and dragged her across the carriages and stopped when they say their friend sitting alone in a compartment.

"George!" Lee cheered, engulfing him in a warm hug before leaping to Thalia "Lia!" she hugged back, dropping her trunk.  
"Thank god you two are here, Fred snuck off with his lady friend" he sat back down while Thalia and George exchanged confused looks. They had known nothing about Fred and a potential lady friend.

"Lady friend?" Lia inquired, putting her trunk up top and settling down next to George.

"As if Fred could get a girlfriend before me," George said, quickly glancing at Thalia who had her head in his lap giggling at the idea of Fred with a girl, before looking back at Lee.

"Didn't you know?" Lee looked surprised that the duo was yet to be informed of this, "him and Angelina have been snogging quite a bit" Thalia and George still showing blank expressions. "That's where he has been sneaking off!" Thalia lets out a gasp

"Georgie! Remember when he said he has something or rather someone to do!" she turned her head to the boy that she had fancied for years.

"That makes sense now," George replied with a smirk.

The new information leaving the two in a state of shock and silence while George played with Lia's black hair, ignoring Lee's presence.

"Oh no not you too now" Lee huffed "you two are dating now arent you" "I mean it makes sense, I know that you've fancied her for a while-" His rambling was cut off when George threw a homemade sandwich at Lee

"Shut it," George said through gritted teeth, the colour of his face now matching his hair. Thalia had looked up and seen his red cheeks before her own became red at the thought of her longtime crush liking her back, but dismissing that possibility as quickly as it came to mind.

How could she have known that George had felt that same way for her? Being best friends for years, she had thought that his acts of possessiveness were out of brotherly instinct, but then again she wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw was she.

George had always thought to have had a bit of a crush on Thalia ever since second year, but when third-year had started his feelings only magnified for her, considering it was now sixth year, he could only hope that he would pluck up the Gryffindor courage to ask her on a date; or maybe she would.

He looked down at the girl who was laid down in his lap drifting asleep. George noticed that her usual honey and lemon scent that he loved was not present, instead, she smelled of _his_ signature cinnamon and sandalwood scent. George admired the way that strands of black hair were sprawled across her face, leaving him to gently brush them off. And her pouty full lips that he had yearned to feel on his own.

A whirlwind of emotions overtook his thoughts, being a hormonal 16 year old with a crush on his best friend was never the best of things, but all the thoughts had exhausted him out, leaving the two to fall asleep in each others presence.

"I'm gonna go" Lee whispered, before leaving the carriage. He had felt very uncomfortable being left in a situation like this and thought best if he were to leave. "if they don't get together by the end of the year, then I don't know if I'll ever be able to get a girlfriend" he muttered on the way out.

-

"Hey Lia, we're almost there" George whispered, his croaky voice being music to Lia's ears.

"I'm up" Lia's eyes opened to see a very handsome looking boy peering down at her as he started to stroke her hair.

"We gotta get into our robes" his husky voice rang through her head, being able to put her back into a trance. Lia had heard his voice like this before but was never as affected and turned on as of right now.

The two oblivious teenagers stared at each other, taking in the sight before Lia broke the silence.

"Yep, I'm up" she stood up abruptly, taking out her robes and headed towards the bathroom, the ginger boy not being able to leave her mind.

Due to her rushing out of the compartment and hastily taking out her robes, a pair of Thalia's lacey underwear had dropped out of her trunk, landing right in front of George. This left George flustered but quickly regained composure as he picked it up and held it in the palm of his hand, knowing that his next 'prank' would be hilarious.

During the time of George planning a small 'prank', Thalia had gotten back to a now-empty compartment. Sighing as she missed the company of George.

Hogsmeade was now insight which was a cue for everyone to get their trunks and prepare to get off. Thalia who was still concerned for Georges disappearance, she peered out only to have her sight to be cover by a familiar blue lacey fabric.

"GEORGE FABIEN WEASLEY" she shrieked, realising what was restricting her vision. "You come back here right now!" she chased him down the carriage and onto the floor of an empty compartment. "You absolute dickhead!"

Thalia had straddled his hips and George's hands had found their way to rest on her hips. The two aroused teenagers staring at one another. The room was filled with their heavy breathing and was awkwardly silent as they both just stared at each other. The two found themselves both leaning in slowly, adrenaline pumping through their veins before they were interrupted by an all too familiar voice

"Guys seriously, I moved from that compartment to this one to get away from you too!" Lee Jordan grumbled before taking his trunk and leaving. Thalia realising what had just happened, she quickly snatched her underwear from his grip and got on her feet, leaving with not only her lacey pair of panties that George had seen but also the reddest face from not only embarrassment but also in realisation that she and George would've kissed if Lee had come in any later.

"Holy shit" George mumbled to himself, still laying on the ground of an empty compartment, hot and bothered, a bulge forming in his pants.

-

The carriage ride to Hogwarts was nothing too different from their usual upbeat energy with Fred and Angelina bickering over Quidditch while Lee and George would talk about new product inventions, however, everyone could feel a strange sort of tension lurking through the air.

Thalia and George's silence drawing more attention upon the usually vivacious pair.

"Something wrong Georgie?" Fred inquired. Fred had seen how George was zoned out and not paying full attention to Lee which was unusual, especially on the topic of joke products.

"Hm?" the distraught twin looked up, meeting Lia's eyes before answering Fred "oh nothing, don't worry"

"Don't worry?!" Lee butted in, as if he was waiting for this moment to tell everyone what had happened "Did you see him and Lia's on the train- oh wow, it was definitely-"

"Jordan if you don't stop right now, I will not hesitate to rip your tongue out" Thalia broke her silence, glaring at bigmouth.

"Ok, ok, ok" Lee held his hands up in surrender and gestured him zipping up his mouth in fear of Lia actually carrying out her threat. Lee most definitely did not want to lose his tongue; how else would he commentate quidditch?

The carriage had gone silent with Angelina and Fred shooting looks at each other while George and Thalia had gone back into their distressed states.

"Oh look we're here" The old castle now in sight, being announced by Angelina awkwardly shuffling around in her seat.

-

Another year back at Hogwarts, the great hall being filled with laughter and chatter as usual and of course, welcoming first years who had been sorted into Gryffindor.

"Now, we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not be your home this year, but home to some very special guests as well. You see Hogwarts has been chosen-" Dumbledore had been interrupted by Filch, jogging up through the great hall before whispering something into the headmaster's ear.

"-so, Hogwarts has been chosen to host" he clears his voice."- a legendary event. The Tri-wizard tournament. Now, for those of you who don't know, the tri-wizard tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests" the announcement making the two twins and many other students perk up intrigued. "From each school, a single contestant is selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if chosen you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint-hearted, but more of that later" The old wizard adjusts his stance "For now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress Madam Maxime"

A group of girls enter the Great Hall, all dressed in a fancy blue silk uniform, spinning and charming birds to fly out from the hands, putting many of the boys in a dream-like state apart from the select few including George who didn't need or want to look at the group of girls, but instead was discreetly looking at Thalia. However, there were still many girls shooting them deadly glares.

"Blimey! That's one big woman" Seamus exclaims. A tall woman who had to be at least 9 feet tall in an elegant dress, waddled in, the schoolgirls making a pathway for their headmistress. Lia watched in awe as the woman was greeted and stood taller than Hagrid, a half-giant.

"And our friends from the North"

A group of men marched into the great hall orderly, performing fire tricks and flips, with their famous student, Viktor Krum leading. This time it was the girls who were put in a trance from the handsome boys, except Lia, like George, she found no interest in the Bulgarian men, but her thoughts brought her back to George, like always.

"Look it's Viktor Krum" Ron was heard on the other side of the table fangirling over his favourite seeker.

"Your attention please!" Dumbledore had gone into more detail and mentioned the prize of eternal glory but were to be tasked with three extremely dangerous tasks.

"Wicked" Fred and George expressed, the two twins interested in entering.

"Don't tell me you guys are considering entering" Lia who was taken aback hissed. She was worried about the tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum's safety knowing that the two had no boundaries.

"Don't worry dear Lia, we'll share the eternal glory with you" Fred reassured, making Lia only grow more frustrated at the two redheads.

"For this reason, the ministry has imposed a new rule, and to explain this we have Minister Bartimus Crouch here" The minister of magic makes his way up to the podium before he was interrupted by the thunder roaring above and the doors of the Great Hall being swung open revealing a limping man, making his way to the front.

"It's Mad-eye-Moody," Ronald says, a fearful tone being laced in his words.

"Alastor Moody? The Auror" Hermione raises an eyebrow at the limping man while his mechanical eye darts around the room before landing on Harry.

"Thanks to him, half the cells in Azkaban are full, but it's said that he's quite as mad as a hatter nowadays" Lia's eyes follow the man, taking in what Ronald had just said. It was quite apparent that he was not the sanest.

"-It's definitely not pumpkin juice," Harry remarked.

The new professor had taken his seat at the table upfront before the Minister had continued.

"After much deliberation, the ministry has concluded that for their own safety no students under the age of 17 will be able to put forth their name. The decision is final" Bartimus backed away, receiving a whole lot of 'boos' from the crowd.

"That's rubbish!" George yelled

"BOO!" Fred joined, leaving Lia somewhat relieved that the two twins wouldn't be able to the enter and were in no risk of harm.

-

"Lia, I'm gonna head up to bed" Angelina, the last of them went up to her dorm leaving Thalia and George alone in the common room after curfew.

The same uncomfortable tension returned as the duo were waiting for one or another to speak up.

"Geor-"  
"Li-" the two were cut off by each other

"You go on" Lia moved from the far end of the couch and was now seated next to him.

"Look, uh- today on the train was completely my fault," George says nervously, he didn't know how to approach the situation leaving him stuttering and a mess " I was just teasing you I guess I thought it would've been funny but I'm sorry" the boy rubbed the back of his neck awaiting a response.

George did actually feel bad, not only did he embarrass his crush, which he thought would've instantly eliminated all possibility her liking him back, but he had also realised how he'd overstepped, ultimately feeling _extremely_ bad.

"Don't worry about it Georgie" she chuckled which was reassuring to George who now felt his nerves wash over," however" Lia drawled out, making George's nerves quickly return. He could tell that she was planning something, he just couldn't exactly figure it out. The look in her eyes weren't the ones that she had when she had an idea for a prank, but it was rather seductive.

"Since you teased me today" Lia slowly began to shift, now standing in front of George with her both of her hands gripping his shoulders, " **it's only fair the favour is returned** " her lips now brushing against his earlobes before quickly retracting them.

Thalia, in a spur of boldness and confidence, dropped to her knees, "What do you say?"


	4. 002- let the games begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> go subscribe bitches <3

"I-" George stuttered " _fuck-_ " his pants tightened, even more, when Lia started to palm him through his boxers at a slow and torturous pace.

"yes or no answer Georgie" Thalia look up through her eyelashes, batting them seductively, while George continued to let out quiet groans, making Lia grow wetter by the second.  
"So that's a yes?" George nodded impatiently

Thalia had taken his boxers off, leaving George in just a quidditch jumper, half-naked in the common room. Her eyes widened at the size of his cock, a lot bigger than anyone else she's even taken before. 

The size of George's cock made Lia grow more excited in more places than one. She ran her tongue along his dick, teasing him by avoiding the frustrated tip. 

"Holy shi-" George threw his head back in pleasure as Lia moved her tongue to run up the vein on the side of his cock before wrapping her lips around the tip and swirling her tongue, edging him.

She swirled her tongue around the tip before taking all of him in her mouth, gagging a bit as he hit the back of her throat. Looking up at George who was mumbling profanities and groaning made Lia speed up; bobbing her head quicker, making George groan louder as his hands found their way to her hair.

"Mhm," Lia's moans were muffled by Georges large cock blocking her airway. His hands guided her up and down him as Thalia moved her tongue to tease his vein once again, edging him. 

Thalia knew that he was close when his dick twitched in her mouth, "Lia I'm gonna-", however, he was cut off by Lia removing her mouth from him and standing up. 

"What the fuck!" The sexually frustrated redhead exclaimed. He was so desperate for a release, and not receiving one while being edged on only made it worse. 

"I was only returning the favour of teasing, nothing more," Lia says with false confidence because between her thighs, her clit ached for a release as well, and her panties were soaked in arousal, however, George didn't need to know that, so as she walked away back up to her dorm she fought the urge to run back and fuck him right there on the couch.

-

The next few days were awkward, to say the least. Everyone could sense the unusual tension between Thalia and George, but it wasn't the same type of tension from the train ride, it was more sexual.

The two sat across from each other in the great hall during lunch, the two making awkward eye contact every now and then when their friends would talk. Fred knew something was wrong by George's constant staring at Thalia and her dream-like state.

"Seriously!" Fred exclaimed, dropping his fork onto his plate aggressively. The Gryffindor table had hushed from Fred's sudden outburst, catching the attention the George and Lia  
"What is up with you two?" The two teens looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders in confusion. "Oh come on! There's something up with you two and I know that you guys-" He paused, eyeing Angelina and Alicia who had stopped her fawning over George for the first time in three days"- can feel it too!"

"Mr Weasley, 10 points off Gryffindor for this-" Snape drawled "stunt".

"I must be off to Herbology, Angie come with?" Lia stood up quickly ushering Angelina to follow her. The girl had run off to the greenhouses dragging her friend along with her. She was extremely embarrassed and Fred drawing everyone's attention to it only made her nerves grow; knowing her and George had to 'talk' about it sooner or later.

"Lia!" Angelina's eyes widened " what was that!". Angelina was worried for Thalia, the past few days she had not been her usual bubbly and sarcastic self, instead she was quiet and didn't pay attention to anything.

"Angie, it's really nothing just-" The tired girl sighed, she didn't know what to do

"Just what Lia?!"

"Fuck, I can't do this right now" Thalia huffed, she had started to pack away and head back to her dorm room letting her worried friend be drowned by the students entering class.

Thalia was not in the right state of mind, she had to worry about the first task, and then all her assignments. Thalia needed a stress reliever, she needed to get high.

"Blaise!" Lia yelled as she walked to the Slytherin table "I know you and your goonies have a free period right now".

As she approached the table, her sisters Daphne and Astoria came into view, Daphne receiving a scowl from the raven-haired girl and a small smile towards Astoria; she had always been nice to her.

"Hey look it's the Gryffinwhore Greengrass" Malfoy gestured towards Lia who was looking quite distressed right now.

"Silencio" She hexed, the blonde boy finally shutting up for once.

"You come here right now" Lia dragged Blaise out of his seat and to the astronomy tower, her grip tightening overtime only making Blaise worry more. Not many people knew about Blaise and Thalia's friendship. They had always been friends even though she hadn't been sorted into Slytherin, Thalia was always afraid to tell her friends in fear that they would judge her, but the eldest Greengrass and Zabini would always sneak off to either hookup or get high and or drunk.

"Lia what's wrong, you are very scary right now" Blaise whispered in fear as the girl looked through his robe pockets.

"Ah yes" A clear plastic bag was pulled out, it contained muggle weed.

"Lia! It's 1 pm and you're going to get high right now?!" Blaise looked at her in shock before a smirk came upon his lips "count me in"

The two sat side by side in the Astronomy tower, getting high and talking about life in general. Lia explained her situation with Blaise, knowing she could trust him with this kind of stuff as Blaise sat there and listened carefully

"Well, you've basically dug yourself into a hole" he puffed out the drugs.

"You think I don't know that dipshit"

"Well might as well just fuck him" he jester

"No, no, that'll make me seem easy-" she paused, a mischievous glimmer in her eyes.

"No don't tie him up" Blaise chuckled " you realise he is 6'4"

"Don't worry I'm not going to tie him up" She smirked before abruptly standing up

"Where are you going?" Was the last thing Thalia had heard before she started to run-up to the Gryffindor tower and put her plan into action.

-

"Where the fuck have you been?" Thalia walked into the common room at 7, missing dinner while being bombarded by questions.

"Out" she simply replied before taking a seat at one of their couches and acting as if nothing happened.

The raven headed girl observed the interaction between the group of friends carefully, although it was harder considering she was high. Thalia noticed that Alicia has been considering closer to George than usual, occasionally touching his arm or resting her head on his shoulder.

"Georgie I love your hair" she ruffled the untamed red locks, in which Thalia had scoffed in reply. It was quiet enough that no one heard, but she knew that she was slightly jealous that Alicia also has a crush on _her_ George, but also partially annoyed that she now had to consider _her_ into the plan.

"Well I think you're hair is quite pretty too" George retorted. He didn't feel the same thing that Alicia felt towards him, but instead, he said it to tease and annoy Thalia, knowing her secret possessiveness. The unexpected comment had thrown Lia off, and her scowl was loud enough for George to hear this time.

"Jealous now are we Greengrass?" he cocked an eyebrow up.

"Jealous? In your dreams Weasley" 

"Alicia's in _my_ dreams" he winked. 

_Two can play at this game._

"Didn't need to fucking KNOW that" Angelina threw a pillow at George, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Well, I'm off to bed," Thalia stated, saying goodnight to everyone, including George and Alicia, giving George a peck on the cheek to get a rise out of Alicia.

-

The Gryffindors had quidditch practise bright and early today, and it was the perfect time to set her plan into action.

Oliver had them train hard as usual, yelling at them for even the smallest mistake; but Lia's mind was elsewhere today.

"Good training guys!" Wood said.

Thalia had noticed that Alicia turned up to watch the training, but she knew that she couldn't go into the locker room as she wasn't a player. The class after was Divination, and she, George and Fred would usually skip together to plan pranks so she knew that Fred would usually go up to the dorms earlier while George would stay later to make sure there were no teachers around.

Thalia waited in the locker room before heading out to the boy's locker rooms at nine, right when class started, however instead of being in uniform, she was in just her lacey set that she would wear every now and then to feel good about herself.

George was standing shirtless, all of his back muscles enhanced by the lighting and his tall figure being exaggerated as he towered over the bench.

"Georgie" She started to walk over to him, placing her hands on his shoulders and turning him around.

"We need to talk," Lia said simply with a slight smirk at George's reaction to seeing her in nothing but a revealing bra and panties set.

"Uh- yeah" he gulped nervously, shifting his posture to try and hide his growing hard on, but who could blame him for being turned on by seeing his longtime crush stood in front of him in nothing by lingerie.

"Well," Lia had straddled George as he was sitting on the bench trying to compose himself " I do really like you" she whispered in his ear seductively as his hands found their way to her hips, the position all too familiar.

"That's good because I like you too," The aroused boy said, he was shocked to hear that she returned the feeling but nonetheless happy as he could ask her on a date.

"-but" she started to slowly grind her hips on his "-I'm not that easy Georgie ah-" she moaned as his erection came into contact with her clit, also making George let out a muffled moan

"What do I need to do Lia" His hands on her hips speed up her movements, however, the pleasureful sensation made it hard for him to hold in his groans.

"If you really want me, I need you to be on your knees for me" Lia repeated her evil stunt from a few nights ago, hopping off his lap as George let out another fast of frustration. Thalia knew that George was more of a dominant type and like his authority, and much obviously rather have a girl beg for him than the other way round. And boy was George stubborn so she knew that it would take a while.

"Fuck" he hissed, knowing that although he could just say the words over and over and Thalia would be his, he wouldn't give up. "Now, since we both want each other, why don't we see who drops first?" George suggests as Thalia nods in reply.

"Well **let the games begin** Georgie"


	5. 003-the degradation kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg hi

For the rest of the day, the two teenagers exchanged flirtatious glances and comments whenever they could, making the rest of the group fall into a state of confusion considering how the two had gone to extreme measures to avoid one another. But their behaviour had cost them, landing them both in detention with Flitwick.

"Mr Weasley and Miss Greengrass!" The charms professor exclaimed as the pair had tuned out and started to whisper.

The short man made his way over to them "Both of you, talking throughout the whole lesson! 30 points off of Gryffindor", the loss of house points made the rest of the Gryffindors groan. "And Detention after dinner"

Thalia was pissed that she had gotten detention, it was only the second week back, and she had a whole lot of assignments she had planned to finish off tonight, "George foul git!-" she hissed, "-do you know how many things I could've been doing tonight!"

"Oh yeah like getting high" the boy scowled "besides don't you think I had things to do tonight too?" he cocked his head toward Alicia who was sitting next to Lee.

Thalia leaned in as well, the distance between the two slowly diminishing"Oh I know about how she asked you on a date" she scoffed, "quite pathetic isn't it Georgie?"

-

After hearing the news that George and Thalia had detention together Alicia was beyond furious. She'd seen the subtle glances and smirks the two exchanged and couldn't help but feel hatred towards Lia, but it was her who had a date with George, not Thalia.

"Look, I'll make it up to you yeah?" George said as Alicia simply nodded in response."Tomorrow Hogsmeade 10 o'clock?"

The brunette girl gave him a weak smile "Of course" before walking off to her dorm feeling disappointed.

Thalia had heard the whole conversation, hiding behind a pillar and observing, trying her best to stifle her laughs "Poor Spinnet doesn't know anything does she".

George looked around "Fuck you Greengrass" he scoffed, making his way to detention.

Thalia being quite a bit shorter than George had to jog to catch up with his big strides, "I know you wanna fuck me, we established that awhile ago didn't we?" Thalia smirked, she wanted to wind him up and she knew that the detention for two hours alone in a classroom would be her perfect opportunity.

"Mr Weasley, Miss Greengrass" Flitwick greeted, "I want you guys to file the charms books in order by year, you have two hours" the charms professor pointed to a stack of textbooks before leaving the two.

Thalia who had other motives in mind started to file the books quickly, hoping there would be spare time left. "Did he say we can use our wands?" she inquired as she bent down, picking up a smaller stack of books.

"Actually he didn't say we can't use magic"

"Well, that makes it easier doesn't it" Lia levitated the books before charming them to go into their designated drawer.

George found a seat and settled in, a leg propped up on a desk, "Well then, we have an hour and forty minutes to spare"

Lia looked at the boy and took in his large figure, his legs being extended only making him seem taller than he actually was, "How about truth or dare"

"No, because I know that you have some sort of ulterior motive"

"Oh please Georgie," Lia said in an innocent voice, making her way over to stand in front of George, "it'll be fun and we do have an hour before Flitwick comes back" Lia was now leaning over the table, the first few buttons of her uniform shirt was unbuttoned revealing her cleavage to George.

Lia knew what she was doing with the way she was standing, "Um-" George gulped, shifting in his seat, "you know what, why not" he says, shifting his gaze from her breasts to her brown eyes.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" George replied.

"Ok, I'll start with an easier one, do you actually like Alicia or are you just toying with her?" Lia was now walking towards a chair next to Georges, the two sitting extremely close to each other.

George didn't think that she would ask a question like this out of all the other questions she could ask, the truth is he didn't like Alicia at all, he's only had eyes for Lia, but saying it out loud that he was just toying with Alicia made him feel guilty, nonetheless, he had to answer truthfully, "In all honesty, I have no interest in her"

"I didn't know my sweet Georgie was capable of such a thing," she said sarcastically, " I almost feel bad for her"

"Well pick truth or dare Lia" he drawled out her nickname,

"Truth"

"When did you first start to fancy me?" he asked

"I think third year, but I only started to realise in fourth" The red head was glad to know that she started to feel the same way at around the same time that he did.

The two teenagers when back and forth with each other, Thalia had been 'hot' so she had unbuttoned her shirt all the way, revealing the same lacey bra that turned George on. They had dismissed the rules and just started to ask each other questions, Lia learning that George loved their height and size difference, it apparently turning him on. George had also become aware of her and Blaise's unique relationship, from hooking up to just having each other's shoulder to cry on.

Lia was now somehow seated on his lap, once again, "Answer me truthfully, are you hard right now?" Before he could answer she had started to place small kissed along the side of his neck

"I- uh" he stammered, "no I'm not-fuck" he groaned as Lia found his sweet spot right underneath his ear.

Thalia was smirking against him, feeling proud that she had found his sweet spot and using it to her advantage by assaulting it with small pecks and hickeys. She started to grind herself against him, " I think you're lying because whatever I'm feeling down there is most definitely hard-" her sultry voice echoed, " and most definitely big". The words only making his erection grow harder if that was even possible. Thalia knew exactly what to say to satisfy his size kink that he regrets informing her about.

Thalia slowly made her way down onto her knees, looking back up at George batting her eyelashes and smirking before her small hands started to unbuckle his belt.

"I swear if you're going to pull that stunt again" George spat

"Don't worry, I'll satisfy you daddy" In one swift movement his pants were off and he was left in just his boxers, a prominent bulge showing,

George was eager for a release now, being called that by her made him grow impatient and frustrated."Hurry up you slut" his words were harsh and Thalia most definitely liked the way they sounded coming out of his mouth.

One of her most guilty kinks, **the degradation kink**.

Thalia took off his boxers, his erect dick now in front of her, the red tip dripping with precum made the heat between her thighs grow stronger. She had only know realised how big George was, she guessed around 9 or 10 inches.

Her mouth watered at the thought of sucking him off, but she wanted to have a little fun first. Lia wrapped her hand around his thick cock, moving it up and down, avoiding the tip, "You're so big" she moaned.

Thalia continued moving her hand up and down his length, putting pressure around the vein before she wrapped her plump lips around his tip, swirling all the precum off.

"Fuuuuck- just like that my whore" George threw his head back in pleasure. He started to subtly thrust his hips up causing Lia to gag and moan at the same time, spit drooling out of her mouth, only pushing George further seeing how his big cock affected Lia's small mouth. "You like it when I fuck your face don't you" he hummed, thrusting into her mouth harder, his tip hitting the back of her throat repeatedly causing him to groan loudly.

"You worthless slag" Lia's pussy was soaking wet by now, hearing George's groans while he pounded into her mouth at a relentless pace, making her gag and choke on him. One of her hands made their way down to her clit, touching herself while choking on his cock. Her index and ring finger circled her clit making her moan onto his cock that was twitching in her mouth, indicating that he was close.

George would've fucker her right there and then into the table, but he knew that he wasn't going to give up that easily. He wanted her to beg for his cock.

Maybe it was his stubbornness and the power he'd feel is Thalia was begging for him. Or maybe he enjoyed the subtle smirks and touches.

As if planned, they both came together, George released in her mouth, his warm load travelling down her throat that was abused and her mouth that was used as a fuck toy. "What a good girl" His large hands came to her swollen lips, wiping the drool off before going to wipe her mascara and eyeliner that had run down to her cheeks, "did you cum?" Lia nodded, she had come in her panties, "My whore came while gagging on my cock" he smirked, buckling up his pants.

"Shit, Flitwick will be back soon" Lia quickly buttoned her shirt and made sure her hair wasn't a mess. Both of them had red cheeks and flustered looks.

"Now I hope you have fun tomorrow" she winked.


	6. 004-muggle erotica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🚨TW🚨: mention of maldaptive day dreaming , abuse ,trauma and dissociation.  
> AYOOO READERS, WELCOME MR THEODORE NOTT; I decided to make him the same age as Thalia so he would also be in his sixth year.

The weekend had a different meaning for everyone; for people like Hermione, they would try and finish all their assignments, for pranksters like the twins, they would be planning pranks, for older students, it would be a time to party and get high.

The sixth-year Gryffindors would usually hang out together in the common room, either testing prank items or getting drunk, however, this weekend everyone was a bit preoccupied. Lee and Fred needed help in DADA which Angelina took one for the team and volunteered to tutor them while George and Alicia had a 'date' which left Greengrass alone.

Thalia was in the Astronomy tower, she had always gone there, it was like a safe space for her ever since she was sorted into Gryffindor. The raven headed girl was sat with her back to the railing and had a book in her hand, a muggle book, 'The Hating Game'. Lia had always loved to read, especially romance novels. She could read for hours on end and would only realise the passing of time when someone would snatch the book out of her hands. So there she sat reading.

_George had agreed on a date with Alicia Spinnet, another girl from their friend group. The two were in a carriage making their way to the Three Broomsticks. George knew that Alicia had a growing crush on him and he knew that she thought that he liked her back, but that was all wrong. The truth was, George decided only to play along so that he could get Thalia's attention, but with the whole game, he had seen another side of the girl he had liked, one that made him only crave her more. The redhead did feel guilty for leading Alicia on, but he knew for sure that he would not be the one to beg._

_"George??" The naive brunette was holding two mugs of butterbeer, "you've been dozing off a lot recently" she chuckled.  
_

"C'mon Lia, reading again?!" The dark-skinned boy chuckled, taking a seat next to Thalia, who was still very much focused on her novel, "Didn't you just finish A Court of fury and mist?"

"A Court of Mist and Fury" She corrected, annoyance laced in her tone, "You just had to interrupt my reading didn't you Zabini" the girl slammed her book shut, glaring at her friend.

" The Hating Game?" he cocked his eyebrow up, taking the book out of curiosity, "THALIA! I did not know that these books were **Muggle Erotica**!" he exclaimed. Shocked that the books she has been reading had turned out to be the written porn.

_The audacity he had to touch her books she thought._

"It's not erotica" she sneered, "it's an enemies to lovers romance book," Blaise rolled his eyes in response, " And don't touch my books Zucchini" she bit back a grin.

Her cheeky remark only made Blaise clutch the book harder, making Thalia fight for it. The two were rolling on the ground of the Astronomy tower. Blaise was a lot taller, making it harder for her. 

"Fuck you, Blaise," She said, in one quick motion her knee meeting his groin, making him clutch over dropping the book.

"Woah, ok," the Slytherin said, he was in pain, "Besides I was here to ask if you wanted to join me and some friends for a smoke" he choked out.

"Yeah no, you think I'd go hang out with my wretched sister Daphne and Malfoy" Lia replied. She'd gone to a little 'Slytherin hangout' before and their house prejudice really showed.

"Astoria will be there, she'll keep you sane" Blaise lied. Astoria most definitely was not going to be there. She was too young to be doing drugs and Draco would be trying to woo her the whole time.

"Ok, you know what, I'll go, it's not like I can go back to reading anymore," Lia says feeling bold. What's the worst the could happen and besides she could just leave when she wanted too.

The odd pair were making their way down to the dungeons earning a few stares from peers. A Gryffindor and Slytherin together? Willingly?

The portrait eyed Thalia wearily before shooting Blaise a disappointed look for bringing a Gryffindor to _their_ common room "Welcome to the Slytherin Common Room" Blaise gestured.

The Slytherin common room was very different, to say the least. It was partially under the black lake, making it dimmer compared to the bright colours in the Gryffindor common room which was also a tower. The furniture looked and probably was a lot more expensive. They had green leather couches and really high ceilings, compared to the velvet sofas that looked comfier.

"C'mon Lia the others are waiting" Blaise dragged her up to the dorms impatiently, snapping her out of her trance

"You realise they're gonna hate me and you right?" she said, Blaise, taking her up a long and dark staircase, " So many bloody stairs" she mumbled. It felt as if they had been climbing the stairs for hours.

"Yeah, and when have I ever given a fuck about what they think" he shrugged.

"Alrighty," she mumbled, walking face-first into her demise.

Blaise swung the door open casually and taking a seat next to Theodore Nott, another Slytherin who was in the sixth year. Thalia reluctantly followed, scanning the room looking for Astoria,

"Zucchini you told me Astoria would be here" 

"I lied?" he smiled sheepishly, scared that Thalia would curse him.

"I hate you," Lia said as she took a seat next to Daphne, making sure there was a decent amount of space between them. Her and Daphne never got along too well, they respected each other but Daphne never liked how she didn't believe in pureblood supremacy. But Astoria on the other hand did have the same views as Thalia, she didn't believe that purebloods were above all.

"Blaise why'd you bring _her"_ Malfoy scoffed with a disgusted look on his face, "Daphne how does it feel to have a blood traitor sister" his tone changing from bitter to tormentful

"Oh piss off blondie" Lia hissed, " I know about your little crush on my sister"

"Oh please, I do not fancy Daphne," The boy said, leaning on the foot of what seemed to be his bed. 

Thalia fucking hated Draco Malfoy. Even if she were to be placed in Slytherin she would still hate the boy. He was just so arrogant, obnoxious and would run to daddy whenever there was a problem. The Greengrasses had been to Malfoy Manor before, Thalia only attending once. She saw how Draco was an only child, she saw how his mother cared for him. Maybe it was out of jealousy because her parents loathed her. The day she wasn't sorted in Slytherin or Ravenclaw her family became cold. But what made it worse is that her mother still spoiled her sisters, although she did tell Astoria not to share her beliefs for her own good.

"I know, I meant my other sister" she smirked, "you know I could put a good word in for you eh?". The girl was feeling confident and found joy out of teasing the fourth year.

"Sod off, let's just get high alright?"

"Whatever you say our Slytherin Prince or should I say ferret?" Thalia teases the blonde boy about his similar complex to a ferret. 

"Stop bitching around, let's get zooted" Theo who was usually quiet shouted, grabbing and lighting a joint and passing it around.

The Slytherins and Gryffindor surprisingly got along quite well despite the house prejudice, they were still after all purebloods. They were all highly intoxicated and had completely lost their filters.

"You know Zucchini, I'm glad Astoria isn't here, I wouldn't want the 13-year-old getting this drunk" Thalia said, her words coming out slurred while she swung around a bottle of firewhiskey. 

Her and Daphne had surprisingly gotten along quite well, the two were not bickering and enjoyed each others company for once.

"Oh, Astoria is a total babe," Draco's eyes were bloodshot red from the weed, " she's actually gorgeous, her hair her ars-" he was interrupted by Thalia throwing an empty bottle at him, "Greengrass what the fuck!"

"I do not want to hear about you talking about my sister, it's extremely disturbing"

"Oh guys, I kinda have an idea, it's a bit weird but it'll be entertaining" Daphne had finally said something. She was more of a quiet drunk, unlike her sister who was louder and boisterous. 

"Go on Barbie," Theo said, the nickname confusing the rest of the group, "It's a muggle girls toy that freakishly looks like you Daph." A chorus of 'ohs' were heard.

"Ok, so everyone goes around and tell who they lost their virginity to and when" 

"Uh- I'll go first-" Lia hiccupped, still very drunk, " Fourth year, Adrian Pucey" her eyes darted to Blaise seeing his shocked expression before breaking out into a laugh, "He was terrible back then" 

Blaise sat there with wide eyes before breaking the silence"Back then?! Does that mean you've shagged recently!" Blaise exclaimed with raised eyebrows. He didn't know of Lia and Adrian hooking up, and no he was not jealous, just taken by surprise.

"Uh- next question".

"Ok so for me third year Daphne," Blaise said reluctantly making Daphne blush.

"MY SISTER DAPHNE?!" she averted her gaze to her innocent looking sister who sat there with red cheeks "I mean at least she's getting dick-" she started to applaud, "a year before me"

"Mine was also Blaise" Daphne giggled. Thalia could tell that the two definitely fancied each other.

"Oi it's my turn now," Malfoy announced obnoxiously, "Pansy Parkinson summer before fourth year"

"Puggsy Parkinson?!" The group questioned simultaneously, 

"Embarrassing I know," he said sheepishly, "but you know she was a good fuck" the boy took another big swig of firewhiskey, scrunching his eyes at the firey sensation" but I believe it's Nott's turn here" his pale hand attempted to point at the brunette.

"Oh uh Thalia , fourth year," Theo said casually, while almost everyone's gaze fell upon Thalia.

"So you've shagged basically everyone male here except Blaise and I" Malfoy questioned with a shocked expression. Lia knew that it made her look like a slut but she had never been in a proper relationship and sex was a nice past time. I mean commitment issues am I right? ( Gemini tingz, sorry)

"Oh I've shagged Blaise" she replied, "only once though, we were really bloody high and it was like two weeks ago"

"What a Slut" Malfoy 'murmured' under his breath, his drunken state ridding him of his sense of volume.

The room fell silent, nobody dared to say a word "Okay so when my sister shags 3 boys she's a slut but when _you_ bring 3 girls back to your dorm in one night you're not a slut?" Daphne fumed, she looked as if she was about to pounce on Draco, her sisterly instincts showing. Thalia sat there quietly, dozens of thoughts running through her mind at once. Why did Daphne defend me? Was I really a slut? Maybe the reason why I started the game is because of my commitment issues? Am I worthy of George? Although she came off as confident she really was an insecure person but because of being deemed the disappointed of the household, she's had to mature quicker than others, making it easier for her to suppress her emotions.

-

Thalia had passed out. This never happened at school. It might have been the drugs and alcohol but this has _never_ happened at school. 

George was seated next to the infirmary bed with her hand in his. The close-knit group of friends were all very concerned about Thalia, including Alicia. It was actually Alicia who had found her passed out in a corridor in the Dungeons.

"Holy fuck"Thalia grumbled with a hand on her head, "where am I?". For her, all she could see was a really bright white light and her head felt as if it was spinning. She squinted her eyes, all the memories coming back in one go, overwhelming her.

_Drugs._

_Alcohol._

_Slytherins._

_Slut._

"You were found passed out in a corridor by Alicia" Angelina had rushed to her side, "where were you on Saturday?"

"Huh, Merlin what day is it" Lia was very confused as to how she ended up in the infirmary passed out for what seemed like an eternity

"You were passed out for a week" Madam Pomfrey had pushed Angelina out of the way holding a vial of medicine before pouring it into her mouth, "this should help". The girl reluctantly swallowed the foul-tasting liquid.

"Get me Astoria and Daphne" she requested, her headache clearing up and memory returning.

The three sisters had cleared everything up with everyone. She'd explained that they hung out, not going into detail about what they really got up too. Thalia had also told them about her tendency to dissociate and daydream. The passing out part didn't happen a lot and was most likely due to the alcohol, but Lia's condition which she'd in secret seen a muggle doctor about is called Maladaptive daydreaming. It was something that she'd do to escape her 'current reality' due to trauma, or when she'd get deja vu it would trigger her to dissociate.

The Greengrass sisters put aside their feelings about her friends (more specifically Daphne) and were there for their sister. Once Madam Pomfrey had become aware of her situation her nerves did calm down and let Lia out of the infirmary.

-

"Are you sure you're ok?" Fred and George were holding either of her hands

"Yes, Freddie and Georgie" she gave them a warm smile for reassurance before heading up to her dorm with Angelina and Alicia.

"Well we'll be here ok" and with that Lee, Fred and George left.

It had been two days since the incident and Thalia was completely fine, however, her friends being the Gryffindors they are were handling Thalia like a piece of glass. Glaring at anyone who looked at her or tried to approach her. Greengrass was nonetheless very grateful for her friends but she did think it was a bit over the top.

"You guys realise it was just the alcohol that made me faint right?" The girls were all seated on Angelina's bed.

"Yeah but you know we thought something really bad happened to you, you were passed out for a whole week!" Angelina expressed her concerns, Alicia agreeing but not being able to find the energy. "I know that it's quite personal but why didn't you tell us?"

"I've only fainted twice, and it really isn't that bad." Lia shrugged, but the girls were not done with her.

"But even your sisters said it's caused by trauma!" Alicia voiced, putting aside her jealously and resentment.

"I mean I come from an all prestigious pureblood family" she mimicked her mother by pursuing her lips and drawling her words, "- that's prejudice, what'd you think would have happened when their eldest heir was sorted in Gryffindor" her tone laced with sarcasm.

"Exactly" she answered, the silence was loud enough.


	7. 005-well-mannered frivolity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not a spicy chapter but yk there are more important event beside seggs and gluck gluck 3000.

The Tri-Wizard champions were to be revealed in two days, today being the day to enter. There were students from all houses and years gathered in the Goblet room watching people put their pieces of parchment into the mesmerising blue flames, watching the thin piece material become engulfed in the light before small groups of cheers erupted.

Thalia hadn't seen George or Fred all day, making Lia grow suspicious. She knew that they couldn't enter due to the age line, but she couldn't help but think that they'd do something stupid. The black-haired girl was seated next to Hermione, who was a close friend of Harry. "Have you seen the twins?" she leaned over to express her concerns.

The curly-haired girl lifted her head, tilting her head towards the grand door, as if on cue, the two long-haired red heads entered the Goblet room, holding two small vials containing a blue liquid.

_Ageing potions._

"Thank you, thank you, we've done it lads" George smirked.

"Cooked it up this morning," Fred said proudly, his brother following him with the same smug grin.

The students looked at them in awe, some cursing themselves that they didn't think of this themselves, while Hermione just grinned, "It's not going to work" she cheered, the two twins now crouching either side of them, sandwiching Thalia and Hermione between the two.

"Oh yeah? And why's that Granger?" Fred tilted his head

"You see this-" she motioned towards a thin blue line surrounding the Goblet "-This is an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself" her grin only grew larger, easing Thalia's growing nerves.

"So?"

"So, a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by something so pathetically dimwitted such as an age potion" she sighed, shaking her head.

"That's why it's so brilliant because it's so pathetically dimwitted" George chimed in, winking at Thalia before leaving the pair. One who sat there in disbelief and one who sat there with rosy cheeks.

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George"

"Bottoms up" The two jumped inside the age line, pausing before the room erupted into cheers and whistles. They threw their piece of parchment successfully, high-fiving each other

"Watch the potion backfire" Thalia whispered, as if one cue, the two tall boys were flung across the room, landing on the ground before the two grew long white beards.

"You said-"

"You said!" The very much aged twins started to tackle each other, while people chanted 'fight'. George and Fred rolled around the floor, throwing aimless punches at each other.

"Ah, I see that it's happened again," the old wizard smirked, "Ms Greengrass, do you mind taking them to Madam Pomfrey" the twins broke apart at the presence of the Headmaster, looking ridiculous with their beards and grey hair, "still doesn't beat my beard" he chuckled as Thalia dragged the two twins out of the room, scolding them for being reckless.

"You guys are pathetic" she reprimanded, the two 'gingers' following her like lost puppies, "why would you want to join the tournament anyways?" her anger was rising.

"Worried eh Greengrass?" The two joked, earning a death glare from their fellow Gryffindor.

"Oh my, go lay down the both of you" Madam Pomfrey yelled, still tending to another fifth-year who had also attempted to use a poorly brewed age potion.

-

"Sit down please, and now for the moment you've all been waiting for, the champion selection" Dumbledore announced. The whole school was seated in the Great Hall, growing impatient at the long wait.

Dumbledore approached the blue flame, the colour slowly turning red as everyone shifted in their seats, "The Durmstrang Champion is, Viktor Krum!" a piece of parchment was held up as the Bulgarian seeker made his way up, his headmaster clapping cheerfully.

The flame turned red once again, another piece of parchment flying out, "The Champion for Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour!" A tall blonde girl smiled as she made her way up, hugging her headmistress before standing next to Viktor.

"And lastly, the Hogwarts champion is, Cedric Diggory!" A fellow Hufflepuff was pushed up by house members as they cheered loudly. He had light brown hair and a child-like smile placed on his face.

The Slytherins were not happy that a Hufflepuff was representing Hogwarts but nonetheless cheered. "Excellent, now that we have all three of our champions, only one will go down in history, only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory, the Tri-wizard cup!"

"Bet that Diggory would use his kindness to past the tasks eh?" Fred teased.

"Oh, and you claim not to be house prejudice hm?" Thalia retorted, but before Fred could reply with a snarky remark the goblet had turned a scarlet red once again.

Dumbledore hesitantly made his way to it, a confused look plastered on his face. "Harry Potter-" he mumbled, the other headmasters/mistress turning heads, "HARRY POTTER?!" 

The awkward fourth year was pushed up by his peers, his shocked expression on display for everyone, "I didn't put my name in" he muttered on his way up. He received dirty looks from other students and the Durmstrang Headmaster and Beauxbaton Headmistress.

"CHEAT! HE'S NOT EVEN SEVENTEEN YET"

-

"Mione" Thalia jogged up to the brunette, "Mione" she turned her head, telling Ronald to go ahead. "Do you know anything about Harry?" The two conversed. Hermione told her everything she knew. Harry had been with her and Ron the whole time, meaning that if he had tried to put his name in they would've been with him. And George and Fred's failed attempt proved that even if he tried to brew something it wouldn't have worked.

"So you reckon someone else put his name in"

"I do, Harry couldn't have possibly done it himself," Hermione said. The two were sat in the corner of the Gryffindor common room away from the commotion celebrating Harry. "You saw how scared he looked didn't you?"

"And he was mumbling something about 'not wanting eternal glory'" The girls talked. "But have you seen Ronald, he looks so betrayed"

Ronald was sitting not far away from them, sulking and grumbling about how his best friend didn't even tell him that he had entered. "Oi Ronnekins" Lia hissed, "Come" she motioned towards them.

The two weren't that close, considering the age gap, but were friends nonetheless considering the time she's spent at The Burrow.

The Weasley sat down next to Hermione, leaving a small gap between themselves, "You can't possibly think he put his name in do you?" Thalia asked, eyeing the boy who was staring off into the distance.

"Well if he didn't then how'd his name get picked" he scoffed irritatedly with his arms crossed. It was obvious Ronaldhad felt somewhat jealous, how couldn't he have, his best friend was The Harry Potter.

"We think that someone put his name in-" Hermione paused, tapping a quill on her chin "-someone that wants to harm Harry" her eyes lit up before scribbling something down and stuffing it into her pocket.

-

Autumn was nearing an end, winter was coming into view with thin layers of snow covering the highest points of Hogwarts. The Owlery now being charmed to stay warm for the load of owls. The courtyards were slowly turning into a snowy wonderland with the once orange leaves being turned into an icy white colour.

They had just revealed the champions and they were now celebrating the end of Autumn and welcoming the new season of gifts and joy. Christmas.

The group of sixth year Gryffindors were making their way to the Great Hall on Mcgonagalls orders. "Lia, what do you think this 'important event' is?" Fred queried, essentially bringing Thalia back to reality. Thalia had recovered well from the incident last month, now being put on muggle medication.

Fred eyed her eagerly waiting for an answer, "Oh I dunno" she chuckled in reply.

The group made their way into the Great Hall, "Girls on the right, boys on the left" McGonagall announced, breaking apart the group so that they were seating where they were supposed to be.

"Oi Lia" Angelina nudged, "I bet this will be fun eh?"

"Oh yeah I bet it's some sort of stupid dance," she said mindlessly, knowing it was a dance, she could tell by the setup and preparations, she was still a pureblood after all.

"The Yule Ball has been a tradition in the Tri-Wizard tournament since its inception" McGonagall started, glaring at filch's poor attempts at starting an ancient music player " on Christmas eve, we and our guests gather in the great hall for a night of **well-mannered frivolity** " her eyes scanned the room, stopping at the twins for longer, "as representatives of the host school I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward- I mean literally because the Yule Ball is first and foremost a dance" The room was filled with murmurs from the girl's side, some eyeing the boys while the boys sat there uninterested and groaning.

"Silence" The head of Gryffindor commanded, "the house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizarding world for nearly ten centuries," she said, "I will not have you in a course of an evening besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling bumbling band of baboons" her Scottish accent annunciated.

"Say that five times faster," George told his twin, the two of them repeated the sentence before getting tongue twisted.

McGonagall had gone on to talk about the secret swan in a girl, waiting for it's the moment to leap out, and the fiery lion in the boy waiting for its opportunity to pounce.

To Thalia, this was absolute bullshit.

"I don't think its a swan that'll leap out of Eloise " Ronald chuckled, his friend Seamus laughing with him.

But with McGonagall as head of house, she could see everything. In return, she had kindly requested Ronald to demonstrate a dance with her.

"Yes, Mr Weasley on my waist" she repeated, taking matters into her own hands by placing his arm around her waist.

"You'll never let him forget this will you?" Harry asked the twins who were living for embarrassed Ron.

"Never" the replied, grinning mischievously. As the music started and the two started to dance, the twins began to imitate the two, swaying around and twirling.

"Everyone comes together" The girls all stood up eagerly, Thalia eyeing the boys, more specifically George who had reluctantly stood up, following Fred.

"Care for a dance?" Fred asked Angelina, the two started to waltz.

"Hello M'lady, care to join me for a dance?" he bowed, speaking all properly.

"Why of course kind sir" she replied, keeping up the facade. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Alicia glaring at her from over Seamus's shoulder.

The raven headed girl and ginger prance around the hall, twirling each other and surprisingly not stepping on each other's feet, "Wow Lia you're pretty good at this" George said while twirling her around.

"Mother loves to host galas, making us take dance lessons, but of course I haven't gone in a while" she smiled, enjoying the wholesome moment between her and George, no games, no teasing. She laughed as George made an attempt to dip her, failing miserably, "we need to work on that"

"Are you saying I'm taking you to the ball then?"

"Great job everyone, you all have the rest of the day off!" McGonagall announced, the music coming to an end.

"Oh and no" she answers simply before letting go and leaving the Great Hall to find Astoria. George was left there watching the beautiful girl walk out, before feeling someone next to him.

"Georgie you're whipped mate"


	8. 006-obscene noises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please bear with me through this LONG chapter.  
> spicey ;)

Astoria and Thalia had planned to meet up in the library after breakfast. The two sisters were more alike than one would think, both of them not believing in pureblood supremacy and having similar morals in general. As the older sister who had already been outcasted for being a blood traitor and Gryffindor, when Astoria came to her about her personal beliefs she did what was for the best. Her instructions for Astoria were clear; she was in Slytherin which made their parents more than happy, but she demanded her sister to keep her beliefs to herself.

Thalia knew what it was like to be looked down on, and she did not want her sister to be treated like that.

The two Greengrasses were sitting near the back where it was mostly quiet. Thalia and Astoria weren't studying, instead, Astoria would update Thalia on family affairs and life since her parents stopped owling her.

"Mother is hosting another summer ball as usual," She said, listing all the events bound to happen, "I've also gotten my allowance for the month, but I feel like she knows I'm sharing with you because she's sent 60 galleons less than usual"

Thalia grew uneasy at the thought of her what her mother would do to Astoria if she had found out that Astoria was sharing her money, "You know what, it's ok, I'll help the twins sell products and earn a couple of galleons from that"

At the mention of the twins, Astoria smirked, "Speaking of the twins, is there something going on with you and George?"

The Gryffindor only blushed, a small smile playing on her lips, "Not really no, I mean you know that I've fancied him but we kinda have a little- game going" she paused, "but what about you and Malfoy?"

"Oh Draco," Astoria giggled, tucking her brunette hair behind her ears.

"So it's Draco to you now" Lia wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, making Astoria blush profusely. "You know he fancies you like a lot"

"Really?" she realised she had said that too eagerly, her older sisters smirk only growing larger.

"I hope that when you guys get together you can teach him your beliefs and change him"

"Oh yeah I hate that one thing about him, it infuriates me, but once we're together he won't be a prick anymore, I'll make sure of it" With that, the two sisters carried on to talk and bond, knowing that they wouldn't be able to have a proper catch up for a while.

-

Thalia made her way to the Great Hall for lunch, taking her normal seat next to Angelina and George.

"Oi, where were you this morning?" Angelina asked, eyeing the girl cautiously. She had noticed Thalia's spontaneous disappearances.

"In the library" her reply was simple and short, avoiding details.

"That's a total shame, Lia, you missed Malfoy over there get turned into a ferret by Moody" Fred chimed in. The imagine of The Draco Malfoy being transfigured into a ferret made her laugh and slightly choke on her food.

"A- f-ferret," she said between laughs, "I used to- al-always call him that" Thalia couldn't hold it in anymore, bursting out into an obnoxious laugh before turning her head to the Slytherin table. Malfoy stared back at her, scowling at the Gryffindor.

"What do you guys think the first task will be?" George asked the group, taking a bite of his sandwich as he waited for an answer.

"I think it's gotta have to do with your brother Charlie, I saw him roaming the grounds earlier this morning" Alicia replied, still fawning over George.

_Oh, his ginger locks._

_Oh, how he's so tall._

_Oh, his smile._

_Oh, his brown eyes._

"Charlie? As in the one from Romania?" Fred asked, the side of his lips curling up into a smirk, "Dragons, it must be, why else would he be here, he has no other talents." The group started to laugh at the remark.

"I'll go and tell Mione" Lia got up and walked towards the Golden Trio. "Hey Mione, Ronald, Harry" she nodded her head curtly, "I think we've figured out the first task"

Harry's lifted his head up," Do tell" he says.

"Dragons"

"Dragons?" Ron's words were muffled by the food in his mouth, earning him a harsh glare from Hermione.

"Your brother Charlie is here" was the last thing she said before she left and returned to her friends. As she sat down she saw Alicia clinging onto George's arm, staring at him hopelessly while he paid no attention to her.

-

Everyone had gathered to the stands, being met with nothing but a rocky enclosure. Rita Skeeter had just been pushed out of the Champions tent, most likely for harassing them. The four students were gathered together, waiting for the official announcement of the task.

The three boys and girl had chosen their dragons, Viktor with the Chinese Fireball, Cedric with Swedish short snout, Fleur with the Welsh Green and Harry with the Hungarian Horntail.

"The first task DRAGONS!" Dumbledore announced, "Cedric Diggory with the Swedish short snout" The brunette boy was pushed out of the tent, his wand clutched tightly by his side.

Cedric transfigured a nearby rock into a dog, using it as a distraction to retrieve the golden egg. Thalia found it quite smart, and it was a complex spell. Cedric retrieved the egg successfully but losing focus on the spell, as the dog now turned back into a rock causing the Dragon to burn the side of Cedrics face as he ran back into the tent to see Madam Pomfrey. A chorus of gasps was heard as he had a massive burn on the side of his face, "Poor Diggory aye" George whispered to Thalia.

"Quite a shame, his plan would've worked if he didn't lose focus"

Next was Viktor, who had used the Conjunctivitis curse on his Dragon, causing it to swing around manically, making it somewhat harder for Krum to pass by, nonetheless still succeded without any major injury. However, the aftermath was messy, leaving all the dirty work to Charlie.

Fleur had also used a curse to get past the dragon. She put the dragon into a deep sleep and retrieved the eggs with ease, but as she was getting back, the Dragon had exhaled through its nostrils, burning her silk dress. "Oi Harry's next" Angelina nudges Ron who was still in a gloomy mood.

All of a sudden the short teenager was pushed out of the tent, stumbling over the rocks. His nerves had gotten the best of him, the horntail swinging its tail around the egg. "Your wand Harry!" Hermione yelled from the stands, motioning to the stick behind a rock. The boy yelled an encantation the crowd couldn't understand, as he stood there with his arm up. Nothing had happened, the students started to snicker.

"Look!" Seamus pointed to the sky. His firebolt. Harry mounted his broom before flying around the dragon, but the Dragon broke out of its chains, causing the teachers to stand up in worry. Harry lead the dragon out of sight towards the castle, leaving the arena in a silent shock.

It felt as if it had been an eternity, people started to worry about Harry.

Had he been injured?

Died? No, he's Harry Potter.

"Look it's Harry!" Someone cheered. In the distance was Harry on his firebolt, clutching the golden egg tightly as he descended, Hermione and Ron running up their friend, strangling him in a tight hug.

-

The Gryffindor common room was filled with laughter and cheers as Harry stood in the middle, the golden egg on display. Hell, even the portraits were celebrating.

"Knew you wouldn't die, Harry," Fred said, the twins carrying harry upon each shoulder, "lose a leg"

"Or and arm-" George added

"Pack it all in together"

"NEVER" the three boys chuckled, Harry still being carried and worshipped.

-

Thalia was in her dorm with Angelina getting ready for the Gryffindor party. The two girls were doing their makeup. "Whose owl is that?" Angie pointed towards a black owl tapping on the window.

"That's my family owl" Lia answer reluctantly, "My parents never write to me" she made her way over, feeding the owl before sending it off. There was an envelope with a 'G' stamp on it.

_Dear Thalia,_

_There have been whispers that you and one of the Weasley offspring have been getting close. I will not allow such behaviour. You've already brought shame upon our name by being sorted into Gryffindor, and now making friends with such people._

_I have people keeping an eye on you and trust me I know everything. And you know that I am looking for a nice pureblood husband that is willing to marry you. You'd be lucky if I find anyone, but when we do, you will marry him to make up for your shameful reputation._

_I also expect you to be at the Summer Gala._

_Diana and Atlas Greengrass._

"What does it say?" Angie asked, snapping Thalia out of her trance.

"Oh, nothing important just a pureblood gala my mother is making me attend" she answers, Thalia wasn't exactly lying, just left out a major detail. The letter had ruined her mood, she was prepared to give in tonight for George in hopes they could become official, but this fucking ruined it. Not the part where she was going to give in, of course, she just had to alter the plan a little.

"We look hot!" The two linked hands, walking down into the common room together. The common room was filled with the smell of alcohol, sweaty bodies and loud music.

"Looking nice there ladies" Fred wolf-whistled at the two girls. Angelina was in a blue satin mid-thigh dress that enhanced her long legs and collarbones, while Lia had a green silk dress on that when a bit above mid-thigh, hugging her in all the right places.

The two girls downed shots and shots of firewhiskey before stumbling over to the dance floor, swaying their hips back and forth. George and Fred watched from a distance, admiring the two. He had planned to give in tonight as well, it had been 3 months of their on and off game.

"Let's join them mate" Fred suggested, finished his glass of firewhiskey before dragging his twin to the dance floor.

Thalia had felt a pair of hands on her hips, moving them in rhythm. She knew it was George immediately as her hands found their way up to his neck, feeling his long ginger hair.

The two swayed to the music together, her back occasionally coming in contact with his front, causing him to groan. Lia thought it was the perfect time to suddenly push her hips back and start to grind slowly on him, "let's take this somewhere else's aye?" she twirled around, the two brown eyes meeting.

George led Thalia to his bedroom, locking the door before his hands made their way home, on her throat. The kiss between the two was heated and passionate. Thalia needed to relieve her stress and couldn't keep up with their game anymore. George taking the lead as his soft lips made their way down her neck, nipping her collarbones finding her sweet spot before using it to his advantage and assaulting it with kisses.

The **obscene noises** that Thalia made were music to his ears, causing him to grow harder in his pants, the fabric straining him as his tip rubbed against it. Thalia had grown needy, her cunt ached for a release or some sort of friction causing her to grind her hips upward into George, "Jump" he breathed, still attacking the top of her cleavage as Thalia's thighs wrapped around his torso.

He carried her to his bed, laying her down on her back as he started to undress her. Unzipping her dress leaving her in just her panties, "No bra?" her nipples hardened at the exposure to the cold air as his hands groped her perky breasts, rolling her nipple between his finger causing her to moan, "naughty girl".

He started to trail kisses down her leg, sucking harshly once he got to her inner thighs, kissing everywhere but where she needed it the most while playing with her breasts, only making her grow wetter. " _Please"_ she begged.

"Do my ears deceive me or are you begging?" he smirked, still teasing her by rubbing slow circles on her clothed clit.

"Please George- just- please fuck me" she begged one last time, her innocent eyes looking up at George hoping he would give in.

"Of course darling, but- patience first" he ripped her lacey thong off, leaving her completely bare. George licked his lips hungrily staring at her dripping cunt, "so wet" he tutted, dragging a single finger down her pussy, "all for me?" he sucked on the same finger coated with her arousal, tasting her.

"All for you _daddy_ " At the sound of that same name his eyes darkened, consumed by desire and lust. "Oh- f-fuck" she screamed as he inserted two fingers at once into the cunt, pumping them in and out, hitting her g-spot continuously.

"Scream for _daddy_ " He came down and sucked on her clit harshly, pushing her over the edge. "Tastes so sweet" his voice sending vibrations through her as the pleasure consumed Thalia, she moaned and screamed his name repeatedly, while her hands tugged at his hair causing George to groan.

"Is Thalia going to come?" he knew the answer as he felt her walls clench around his fingers. She only moaned in response, "Come all over my fingers" he commanded, and with those words she slapped a hand over her mouth, moaning out in pleasure as she came down from her high.

But George was not happy that she had muffled the sweet sounds. Thalia had noticed his unpleased look, "I'm now going to fuck you until you can't walk and don't you dare cover your mouth love," Thalia was now kneeling on the bed, assisting George in undressing himself. Her eyes darted from his Adam's apple to his toned chest to his erect cock." Muffliato" he cast, "now you don't have to worry about those moans"

George was now hovering over Thalia, his tip grazing over her clit and dripping core, lubricating himself with her wetness, " _FUCK GEORGE_!" she screamed when George slammed himself into her, leaving her no time to adjust to his size as he started thrusting in and out of her at a rapid pace.

"Hear those sounds your pussy is making?" he says through groans, "I said do you hear those sounds your pussy is making" he repeats, his large veiny hands finding their way back to her throat, pushing pressure on the sides

"Y-yes" she choked out.

"Who do you belong to" he kept on thrusting into her, taking both of her legs over his shoulder, hitting a new spot with the new angle. Thalia only moaned in response causing George's hand to come into contact with her cheek, "You will speak when spoken to slut" he spat, using all of his power to pull out of her, leaving her feeling empty.

"You, I'm yours" she whined, a small hand cautiously moving down to toy with her own clit. Thalia had not seen his dominant side, but boy did she like it. She wouldn't have ever thought about herself submitting to someone, but with George, it felt almost natural.

"Don't you dare touch yourself, whore" he grabbed her wrist before she could do anything, flipping her over so that she was now face down into the mattress, her tight arse and pussy now on display before thrusting into her once more.

"Oh- m-my god it feels so good" she cried out in pleasure, loving the feeling of being fucked into the bed by George.

"Only I can make you feel this good," he says through gritted teeth, a hand rubbing at her clit, overstimulating her, "fuck you're so tight" he groaned,

"I-I'm going to cum" she moaned out, but the pillows muffling it.

"Cum darling, cum all over my cock" he grabbed her by the hair, yanking her head out of the pillows so that he could hear her moans as her pussy clenched around his cock, making him throw his head back in pleasure.

"FUCK" she screamed repeatedly and she was climaxed.

"I'm not down with you" George groaned. He had been craving this for a long time. Flipping her over once again so that she was facing him, "I wanna see you cum, I want to see your pretty face scrunch up in pleasure all because of me" he continued to pound into her, the headboard was banging against the wall, while Thalia's hands were gripping the sheets.

"I-I can't" she whined, "I'm too sensitive" but her pleading whines were soon turning into moans of pleasure. "George I want you to come in me" she felt herself coming again for the second time. Thalia watched George pound into her at a relentless pace, a thin layer of sweat glistening on his tensed abs. Her fingers tugged at his hair while he started to attack her neck again, leaving dark hickeys that were going to be hard to cover up.

"Cum with me princess" he groaned.

The two came at the same time, leaving Thalia's legs shaking while George let out a guttural groan, throwing his head back as he released his load into her.

"Your legs darling" he watched in awe, her thighs trembling and her heavy breathing as he made her come twice in a night, screaming his name over and over again.

"Oh now don't act all innocent, you really fucked me tonight" she panted, her eyes still scrunched shut from her orgasm. Lia felt the bed dip beside her, opening her eyes to see George lying down next to her. Oh, how she felt bad about what she was going to say next.

"We can't date" she blurted out, causing a frown to appear on George's face.

He looked at her in confusion, "what do you mean?"

"My mother, she has people who were watching me, she sent me a letter. She knows there's something going on between us" she sighed. Thalia did feel bad and George could see in it her eyes. "And she's arranging a marriage for me"

"I fucking knew it" he got up, putting his boxers on and pacing around, " I knew something like this would happen, fuck-"

"George you have to understand" she pleaded, "I do want to date you, but I just can't".

"No Lia, I do understand but this is just- frustrating"

"And before you suggest dating in secret, you know that either way someone would find out and my mother is ruthless; I can't risk putting your family in danger."

"Well then we don't date" he suggested

Thalia tilted her head, "I don't understand"

"Let's say something like, uh, friends with benefits, nothing more, no feelings or strings attached, just sex," he said. George's heart did drop when he had suggested the no feelings rule because in truth he did have feelings for her, but he couldn't be selfish. "and if she asks if we're dating, you aren't lying by saying no"

Thalia's heart felt like it shattered into a million pieces when George said that there were not to be any feelings attached. She thought that he had really lost feelings for her, but she couldn't be weak. She picked up her clothes and left his dorm with a broken heart.

"Where were you?" Angie asked, concern laced in her words, but Thalia wasn't in the mood to reply. She snuggled into her bed, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Angelina knew that something was up but decided not to push it.

The two had come to an agreement, friends with benefits, nothing more.


	9. 007-is that a challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have realised that the first few chapters had a really muddled up plot and I apologise for that but I've found a way to portray the plot in a clearer way so I'm sorry for that cuz I did realise how it went from fluff to smut suddenly so oops?😃
> 
> also once again the chapters 000-005 have had kinda confusing plots but like from 006 on it starts to clear up, I kinda started this ff as a joke and I actually have a decent plot/storyline now so I apologise :)

-

Christmas was in a week, meaning that everyone was now running out frantically trying to find a date and dress. Hogsmeade was packed with students looking for dresses or dress robes.

Thalia had earned a decent amount of money from helping the twins and Astoria slipping her a few galleons extra for shoes; meaning she was on a mission to find a nice dress. She was looking through the aisles of Gladrags Wizardwear trying to find a nice green dress.

"Lia has anyone asked you to the ball?" Angelina asked the two of them were both searching high and low for the perfect dress.

"No, not yet, but I really don't mind going solo you know" she answered, "you?"

The girl blushed, a faint red tone showing on her bronze complexion, " Yeah Fred asked me today actually" she giggled.

"That's amazing!" Lia smiled, feeling happy for her two friends. "Oh, I'm going to try this dress on," she said, holding a dark forest green dress, that had a deep v-line and thigh slit.

"I'm coming! I need to try this on one as well!" So the two girls rushed to the changing room, putting on their dresses.

Thalia admired herself in the mirror. The silk dress hugged every little crevasse of her body, enhancing her curves and porcelain skin tone. "I'm ready when you are!" So they two girls stepped out together, staring at each other in awe.

Angelina had a purple dress that was made from velvet, making her complexion glow. It had a cross over below her breasts before falling and pooling at her feet. The dress showed her athletic body type from Quidditch, but also made sure to hug around her hips and bottom.

"They're perfect," they two said, before running up to each other to analyse the dress. Touching and feeling the material. "Let's go get some shoes and pay eh?" Angelina spoke, the two picking up matching high heels and bringing them to the counter.

The shop bell rang as an indication of them leaving, the two girls with a bag in each hand preparing to make their way to their friends at the Three Broomsticks.

"Hey! Thalia" A Slytherin jogged up to her, the thick snow and warm attire making it hard for her to make out who it was.

"I'll leave you two to it" Angelina left giddily, winking back at her friend only making Thalia scoff playfully.

"Hey, Theo right?" The sixth-year Slytherin towered over her, making Thalia who was already quite tall look even shorter.

"Yeah, so uh- you know about your parents wanting to arrange a marriage for you once you graduate-" he started, Thalia face dropping at the mention of her horrific mother. "-so my dad is quite eager on us creating a _friendship_ " she cringed at the words.

"Look, Theo-"

"No, no you don't need to worry about _that_ type of friendship because I'm more into guys" he hesitated, "and my father thinks that if I marry a 'nice' girl I'll change my mind you know" he was playing with his fingers, avoiding eye contact with Thalia while she just smirked, a plan brewing up in her head.

"How about, we go to the ball together" she waited for his reaction, which to her advantage he nodded, "- and my mother will also think that we're in some sort of _friendship_ , and they'll get off our backs" she continued, thinking about how it would make her and George's _agreement_ easier. "You can hang out with whoever without creating suspicion, and I can do the same"

"You're a genius Thalia" he beamed, leaning in for a hug, the two embracing each other awkwardly, " Uh- I'll pick you up at the entrance of the Great Hall yeah?" he winked flirtatiously

She nodded in response smiling sheepishly as she waved him off, feeling somewhat relieved that she had a date and would be fooling her mother at the same time. So she left and make her way over to the Three Broomsticks with a smile plastered on her face.

"Hey guys," she said, taking a seat next to Lee and across from George. The boy was eyeing her up and down hungrily, however she was completely oblivious to this as she had started to converse with Lee.

George had seen her interaction with Theodore, making him grow somewhat jealous and worked up. He had seen them talk, he saw and heard her soft laugh that always made him fall for her all over again, he had seen their hugged they shared and saw how she reacted to him winking at her. But who was he to get mad and possessive over her, after all, he was the one to establish that there were not to be any feeling or strings attached to their little agreement.

"So what did that Slytherin want?" Angelina said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively causing Thalia to blush in embarrassment.

Thalia only giggled in reply, causing George to grip the handle of his butterbeer harder, his knuckles turning white, "Oh come on do tell Thalia" he spoke through gritted teeth, his brown eyes staring at her only making her grin.

"Well, let's just say I have a date to the Yule Ball now" her eyes were fixed on George, watching his every movement and reaction. She saw how his jaw was clenched, making his jawline only pop more as she rubbed her thighs together in hopes to release some tension.

"Well, that's great! Now I'm the only one without a bloody date" Lee cheered in a sarcastic tone, but the boy didn't seem upset. "I'm too good looking for the ladies you know, it's like they're intimidated by my looks"

"Of course, that would obviously be the reason" Fred retorted humorously, tapping his chin in a thinking like manner.

-

During the winter season, the sun tended to set earlier than usual, causing the bright sky to be engulfed by an endless darkness while the day was still young. The group of students were making their way back to the castles on the carriages conversing about the second task and new items for the joke shop.

George and Thalia had been squished next to each other on the carriage leaving no space between the two. Lia knew that George had not been happy with what happened with her and a particular Slytherin in the afternoon, only making the inevitable tension grow thicker.

Hogwarts was now in view, the gigantic castle lit up by the candles inside making it like a huge light source for the blanket of darkness that was draped over the sky. To muggles, this castle was a mere ruin that had been closed off, but in reality, it was so much more. To some it was a second home, for others it was a legacy that they carried along with their family and for people like Thalia, it was an escape from her family.

"You guys head up Thalia and I need to _talk,_ " George says. The two Gryffindors were standing outside of the portrait waving their friends off who had raised their eyebrows in suspicion, however failing to question them.

"George what the fuck!" Thalia cried out as she was being dragged up countless staircases and hallways by George, "George answer me!" she demanded frustratedly, wriggling out of his grasp. Instead of answering her he just stood in front of a bare wall, closing his eyes and pacing back and forth, "Ok now I really conf-" she was cut off when the wall had begun to transform, a large wooden door appeared.

_What the fuck is this? She thought_

_It is Hogwarts after all why I am surprised._

George had pushed the doors open, Thalia followed scanning the room curiously, a tsunami of questions filling her mind, "How did you-" she stuttered, "No what is this-"

Her half-spoken questions were interrupted by George, "Room of requirement, it'll become whatever room you want it to be if you visualise it" his answer just about explained all of her questions. That's why he closed his eyes.

"So, you mean-" Lia was once again interrupted. A throat now on her hand leading her to the king-sized bet located in the middle of the room. There were red silk sheets and four posters, a lot like the Gryffindor dorm room beds but with the enlargement charm cast on it.

Thalia was now kneeling on the bed, her skirt had ridden up exposing her soft thighs, the same thighs that he could drown himself in for hours, the same thighs that would tremble uncontrollably after he had marked her and claimed her as his in the bedroom.

"I saw you and that pesty Slytherin today-" he started, walking circling the bed like a vulture waiting to attack, "- getting all handsy and touching what's mine" George tutted at the girl who was looking up at him through her eyelashes because of his height.

"Are you mine Thalia?" he tilted his head, stopping and kneeling down so that they were at a similar height.

"I don't know? Am I?" Thalia retorted with false innocence. She was extremely turned on by his dominance, making her cunt grow wet and needy, she knew that being submissive would've ended the best for the both of them, but she was always one for pushing the limits.

"On your knees now, bitch" he hissed demandingly as he watched the bratty girl quickly submit and fall onto her knees. Her hands fiddled with his belt unbuckling them and pulling his pants and boxers down in one quick motion. His cock was fully erect, the vein on the underside throbbing.

Thalia looked up at George, batting her eyelashes before attaching her lips to the tip, swiping all the pre-cum off, teasing him. " Holy fuck-" he groans, as she took him in, her hands making their way to jerk off anything that didn't fit in her mouth.

Thalia hollowed out her cheeks as she bobbed up and down his dick, making sure to focus on the vein making George throw his head back. His hands were gripping her hair in a ponytail shape, small curses leaving his lips as she took him all in.

The tip was hitting the back of her throat repeatedly, making her gag while her eyes water. "That's a good girl" he praised as he started to buck his hips, muttering profanities when his tip would come into contact with the back of her throat.

"Swallow" he ordered, his cock twitched insider he mouth making her moan out as he released down her throat. Thalia swallowed it all before sticking her tongue out to show George. "Oh look at you" he cooed, his large veiny hands wiping the mascara off her cheeks before wiping off the residue on her lips.

"Now princess-" he jerked her head up so that she was now sitting on the edge of the bed, "Are. You. Mine?" he asked once more.

"Yes George," she said, rubbing her thighs together in order to relieve the built-up tension from before.

The redhead smirked at her pathetic attempt at being discreet before laying her down on the bed. She had propped herself up on her elbows, curious about what George was going to do next with her body.

In a matter of seconds, her skirt had been discarded and thrown somewhere onto the floor, leaving her in her panties that were drenched in arousal. "So wet" George's middle finger ran down her clothes pussy, "all because of me?" he asked, stopping his finger at her clit while rubbing slow circles. George knew the answer to his own question, but hearing her admit that it was him who made her feel this way would fuel his ego, one that was already huge.

"Yes all for you-" she was cut off by her own moan as he ripped her panties off and attached his lips to her cunt, sucking on her clit while he plunged two fingers into her.

"Come on I know you can be louder than that darling" the vibrations of his voice flowed through her body, making the pleasurous feeling even more euphoric.

"Please don't stop" she whined out in pleasure, her hands now tugging at his long hair, making his groan out onto her sensitive clit.

"Since you asked so nicely" his middle and ring finger curled upwards in a come hither motion repeatedly, making her cry out even louder.

"I'm gonna cum" She moans, bucking her hips against his face as an invisible coil builds up in her stomach, on the verge of snapping. These actions only made George suck harder on her swollen clit and insert a third finger into her, his long fingers entering smoothing due to her wetness.

"fuck, fuck, fuck!" Lia cried out loudly, the euphoric feeling clouding her thoughts. George saw the way her thighs shook and how the silk sheets were bundled up on either side of her and she came all over his tongue and fingers.

George immediately stuck his three fingers into her mouth, "suck" and so she did, swirling her tongue around his fingers as she was coming down from her high, "taste so sweet huh?", she only moaned onto his fingers in reply.

Without giving her much warning, he had slammed his cock into her, making her whimper due to the overstimulation and his size. His cock stretched her out as her walls hugged him tightly, allowing him to feel her. "Fuck you're so tight" his lips made their way over to her collarbone and neck, the hickeys from last time were slowly fading away, only to have him remark her with in the same places, attacking sweetspot.

"Faster Georgie" she moaned out as he pulled out fulling before slamming into her continuously, forcing her to grab onto his biceps as he took off her sweater and bra leaving the two completely naked.

"You *kiss* are *kiss* all *kiss* mine *kiss*" he muttered as he left a valley of hickeys from her breasts down to her stomach. "Do you understand" his hand came to her chin, forcing her to look at him while he fucked her roughly. She watched as hi abs flexed every time he thrusts into her, and how his cock was coated in her wetness, making it easier for him to hit all the right angles.

"Oh my god Georgie!" she cried when he lifted both of her legs so that they were draped on his shoulders. He had hit her g-spot over and over. He loved seeing her squirming under him while his name left her mouth over and over.

"If y-you keep this up I'm going to c-cum" her sentence was barely coherent as she felt his cock twitch inside of her as her own walls started to tighten.

"Keep doing that thing" his mumbled into the crook of her neck, ramming out and slamming back into her with even more force.

"FUCK!" The two screamed out together loud enough for the whole castle to hear as they both came at the same time. His cock spilling his seed into her while she released onto him, the two substance mixing and dripping down her thigh as he pulled out and fell down next to her.

Thalia's eyes were still closed from her orgasm while George studied her sweaty body. He saw the mixture of cum dripping down her thigh and saw it as a way of claiming her, knowing that it was only him who could make her scrunch her eyes up as she came, only him who could put her in that state of euphoria, not Theo or Blaise.

"You made me cum two fucking times" she panted

"Want to make it three?" he teased

"you don't have it in you"

" **Is that a challenge?** " he smirked

Thalia scoffed in response, ignoring him while she tried to stand up before failing miserably as her whole body was shaking, not just her thighs like last time.

"Did you really think you would be able to walk after that" he chuckled lowly at her pathetic attempt to stand up, instead she climbed under the silk sheets, one of her hands drawing shapes on the pillow.

"Whatever" she huffed, "such a big ego" she mumbled under her breath. Thalia looked up as she felt the other side of the bed dip "are you staying here as well?"

"Why wouldn't I?" he questioned and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"What about the oth-" she started but was silenced by George pulling her closer to him, the smell of musky sandalwood cologne and sex filling her nose.

"So pretty" was the last thing she heard before she dozed off, tired from her recent activities with a certain redhead.

-


	10. 008-attach her lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> subscribe <3

-

The past few days leading up to the Yule Ball have been nothing but chaos with Prefects and teachers decorating the school, while the unlucky select few of students would still be looking for dates.

For Thalia and George the past week they've been civil towards each other, their friend group had gone back to 'normal', with no more tension. Alicia was still fawning over George, but he had shown no interest in her; although still going to the ball with her. However, during every moment they had alone, the time was spent by the two shagging and snogging in empty classrooms, or secret passageways.

Right now the girls were getting ready for the ball at 8:00 o'clock. They wanted to look their best for their dates, Angelina wanted to impress Fred (although he was already head over heels for her), Alicia wanted to impress George even though he was more interested in someone else, and Thalia who needed to look nice for Theo in order to keep up their little facade.

"Alicia are you ready?" Thalia asked the girl in a light blue strapless dress that complemented her tan skin tone.

"Coming" she shouted as she put on her shoes before making sure her dress had no wrinkles. "Let's go" she smiled, so the trio made their way down into the common room together seeing all the other boys and girls in their dress robes.

"The boys are meeting us at the bottom of the steps," Angelina told them, as Alicia was looking for George.

The girls were extremely excited for the ball, wanting to experience their 'Cinderella' moment with prince charming, a muggle reference Thalia did not understand from the two half-bloods.

Theodore was in a crisp all-black suit with a matching emerald green tie waiting for Thalia at the bottom of the stairs, he looked handsome without a doubt but she couldn't keep her eyes off George. He had a black suit on with a light blue vest to match Alicia. The suit wasn't as new as Theo's but it had character and personality.

"You look gorgeous," Theo said, bowing curtly as he kissed the top of her hand, the two looking somewhat like a couple.

"You don't look too bad yourself" she teased, only making the boy wink at her.

George had seen their interaction between the two. The girl that he desired in a tight and elegant green dress walk alongside his date who did look nice, but could never compare to her.

"Let's dance shall we" George heard Theo ask Thalia, snaking his arm around her waist possessively, the same way he would with Thalia.

"You look ravishing" Alicia complimented, one of her arms desperately clinging onto his.

"You look nice too" he replied absentmindedly, his thoughts trailing off to the idea of ripping the dress of Thalia. " Let's dance shall we" he put on a smile, knowing that he had to get through tonight first.

The Champions had to start the ball off with their dance, Cedric bringing Cho Chang who was in a beautiful Qi Pao, Fleur bringing Rodger Davies a sixth year Ravenclaw, Viktor bringing Hermione, which caused a bit of a brawl between her and Ronald and Harry with Parvati Patil.

It was obvious that they had all had some sort of dance lessons except Harry as he stumbled over and over making Parvati redden in embarrassment.

Waltzing music was on for the first half of the night, all the couples dancing with each other enjoying each others company. Thalia was with Theo, the both of them being somewhat trained in ballroom dancing as they danced together spinning each other around.

"My mother thinks we have something going on," Thalia informed while being dipped by Theo.

"We do, don't we?" he smirked, his hand was positioned on her waist, but too low for Georges liking as he waltzes around with Alicia, not paying attention to her words.

"Of course Theo" she whispered into his ear seductively. The two would joke around all the time and flirt although they were just fooling everyone around them. Nobody knew of their plan and only she knew about Theo's sexuality, making it even more convincible since he's dated girls in the past.

"The Weasley clone has been staring at you all night" his eyes darted to meet Georges before going back to hers.

"Let him stare then" she retaliates, knowing it'll make George jealous.

Theo chuckled lowly at her words and her endless scheming. The two had formed a strong friendship over the two weeks, he always felt comfortable talking to her about everything and so did she, making the friendship bloom at a quick rate.

-

" I see Greengrass has finally come to her senses eh?" Draco teases as he cut up his food. Theo invited Thalia to sit with him for dinner with the rest of the Slytherins. In fact, each Greengrass sister was at that table; Thalia was with Theo, Astoria with Draco and Daphne with Blaise.

"It's because mother wants them to marry" Daphne spilt, her inability to keep her mouth shut would always end up getting someone in a mess. The news making everyone raise their eyebrows knowing that the word will get out. An 'evil' Slytherin having some sort of relationship with the blood traitor Gryffindor.

"Well it's not like mother isn't going to set you guys up," she said, her words directed towards her sisters and her dates, surprisingly making Draco and Blaise blush.

"What happened to the Weasley?" Blaise asks, changing the topic.

"Fun while it lasted" she lied, looking back at the table where George was seated with Alicia, but before she needed to go into 'detail' the weird sisters had started to play. "Astoria join me to dance?" She got up, dragging her younger sister up onto the dance floor as they swayed their hips and danced around for fun.

Soon the rest of the group had joined, Draco was dancing along with Astoria while Blaise and Daphne ran off somewhere, most likely to snog.

_Groove around like a scary_   
_Spooking himself the most_   
_Shake your booty like a in pain_   
_Again and again and again_   
_Get it on like an angry_   
_Who's definitely out to get ya'_   
_Stamp your feet like a_   
_Gettin' it on, gettin' it on_

_Can you dance like a hippogriff?_   
_Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma_   
_Flyin' off from a cliff_   
_Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma_   
_Swooping down, to the ground_   
_Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma_   
_Wheel around and around and around and around_   
_Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Ooh, come on_   
_Mmm, you gotta move it_   
_Like a groovy ,_   
_Creature of the night_   
_In a flight_   
_Ah, a creature of the night_   
_Well, do ya' feel alright?_   
_Do ya' feel alright?_

Everyone had enjoyed the ball, even some teachers were joining in on the festivities and relaxing for the first time in a while.

As the night came to an end many couples had left the great hall early to embark on some sort of romantic rendezvous. Thalia noticed Alicia leave with George earlier not thinking much about it, frankly, she didn't think she cared that much if they were to snog.

 _No feelings or strings attached,_ she repeated to herself over the past week. Thalia thought that George had not liked her anymore so she was determined to push away those feelings, and she did; the girl had been able to push away her feelings, denying that they exist.

Theo had insisted on walking her back to the common room. Theo was telling her about a muggle boy he met once in a pub, describing his hair and his eyes and his passion for art. She found herself giggling at the lovestruck boy but, Thalia's cheerful mood was soon changed when they turned a corner and saw Alicia **attach her lips** to Georges, the same ones that she would kiss.

She dragged Theo by the arm and started to walk the other way, tears threatening to spill. Oh, how she was wrong about thinking that she wouldn't care if George and Alicia were to snog.

 _I am not going to cry over a boy_ , she thought to herself.

Theo was walking behind her, silently debating whether he should talk to her or not, but when she walked into the Slytherin common room earning stares from other students he decided not to say anything in case she snapped.

Thalia had just managed to push away her feelings, but seeing them kiss made them all rush back, but she knew that it wasn't worth it and that it wouldn't change anything. She felt a hand on her back as she sat down on Theo's bed, "I'm ok, don't worry" she answered his unspoken question.

"But you know-"

"No, we are just friends, no strings attached, besides he has every right to snog whoever he wants, I just didn't want to see her suck his face-off, it's quite off-putting" she huffed, taking her dress off and slipping on one of Theo's old shirts and sweatpants.

"I know that you liked him so it's normal for you to feel angry to jealous even" Theo never really had close friends so he wasn't used to giving out advice, especially straight relationship advice.

"I do not fancy him" she sneered. If one were to name one of Thalia's bad traits it would be her stubbornness and pride, "So thank you, Theo, for the concern, but I am fine" she slid underneath the covers and closed her eyes trying her best to forget the image of the two lips attached together.

"Alright," Theo mumbled. He knew that she was angry but kept his mouth shut, tucking her in and placing a kiss on her forehead before sliding in next to her.

-

_"I'm sorry Alicia I can't anymore," George said as he broke away from the kiss._

_"Is there someone else?" Alicia asked, a single tear falling. She had a feeling that this would've happened sooner or later but still felt betrayed._

_"It's complicated" George answers, which was not the full truth because, in reality, it was not complicated, it was far from that. He had clearly stated that they were only sex, nothing else and they both agreed but he couldn't just push away the years of feelings for her. He felt guilty for kissing her but also guilty for leading Alicia on. "I'm sorry I just-"_

_"You know what" she threw her hands up,"fuck you George Weasley" she stormed off, her makeup all smudged._

_"Fuck" he banged his hand against the wall in anger. He had seen Thalia and Theo together,_

_She's moved on, he thought to himself. There was no point, she had accepted the fact that he was just sex to her but how could he ignore the feeling that he would get whenever he'd see her smile or hear her laugh. It was like a spark of_ **electricity** _ran through_ _his body whenever they touched._

-


	11. 009-does he fuck you like i do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spicey

-

Christmas break had gone pretty quickly for George and Thalia. Over the short holiday, Thalia and Theo had been spending more time together. They had become close friends and she was slowly becoming accepted into the Slytherins Friendgroup.

Her mother had also started to send her a small allowance due to her relationship with Theo; she considered it 'making up' for her reputation.

Classes were starting again tommorow and the second tadk was three weeks away. The twins and Lee were planning a prank on Filch. Thalia usually helped with their pranks, but had decided to stay out of them for the time being.

"C'mon Lia why can't you help us!" Fred whined like child. Thalia had just entered the Gryffindor common room after spending more time with Theo, scheming.

"She's always with that Slytherin bloke now y'know" George sneered at the girl.

"Jealous Weasley?" Thalia mocked, tilting her head, "-and no I can not help you" she says before leaving the common room again.

"What's up with her?!" Fred questioned, the once playful girl who had always wanted to help was now moody and had a short fuse.

"Didn't you hear?" Lee states,

"Hear what?" they said simultaneously

"She's getting married to that Nott bloke, y'know her mother arranged a pureblood agreement thing" George and Fred stood there in shock to the news that Lee had just announced. Out of all the people it's a Slytherin?! And has a father who's known for being a deatheater?!  
-  
The next day the news had spread all around school, students from all houses and years were whispering and gossiping about it.

When Thalia entered the Great Hall for breakfast with Theo everyone had stopped talking and stared.

"Theodore, outside now" she whispered tugging at his arm before pulling him outside and giving everyone a sheepish smile  
"What is this?!" she was extremely confused.

"Some big mouth found out about our arranged marriage" he answered quietly, he knew that when Thalia was mad, she would be capable of killing someone.

"These bloody cunts" she hissed before walking into the Great Hall again, ignoring the glares that some girls shot at her for 'taking Theo'

She took a seat next to Theodore at the Slytherin table, causing many people to stare at her "Can I help you?" she asked innocently. A chorus of 'no's' ran through the hall.

Thalia was seated next to Theo, giving his a quick peck on the cheek, now drawing attention from all the other houses.  
"what was that for?" Theo questioned using the side of his mouth.

"If they want 'engaged' then we'll give them engaged'"

"Then I better get you a ring eh?" he nudges her side.

"Up to you _my love_ " she winked teasingly, the two flirted throughout day, finding it amusing from watching all the other peoples reactions.

What Thalia had failed to realise was that from afar George was watching her and Theo. He had felt jealous and hurt, wishing it was him instead of Theo. But is was unreasonable to think of her like that. It was clear that her feelings had gone away and she had obviously moved on from him, while his feelings only grew stronger.

Throughout the whole day Thalia didn't think of George, however she still knew that she liked him, maybe even more than that but he had clearly moved on with Alicia.

"Do you reckon she's actually happy?" George leaned over to Lee during charms while pointing to Theo and Thalia who were sitting across from them.

"I mean she does look happy" Lee replied. The 'couple' were laughing with eachother and whispering in eachothers ears. "C'mon i know that you like her, so it's totally normal to feel-"

"Lee zip it" George cut him off, sending him a deadly glare while Lee put his hands up in surrender.  
-  
Classes for the day were over and Thalia had found herself inviting Theo into one of their group hangouts.

"Guys this is Theo" she introduced him to her friends, Fred and George being more hesitatn in greeting him. "You don't mind me inviting him do you?"

"No of course not , afterall you guys will be getting married" Angelina was the first to answer "So do you gave a ring yet?" she askee, nudging the girl.

"Uh no not yet-" Thalia was cut of my Theo whispering something into Angelina's ear which only made her smile.

For the remaining hour or so, the group talked like usual, however Theo had actually gotten along with Angelina and Lee quite well.

Thalia had her legs draped over Theos thighs while she was talking to George and Fred.

"Do you actually like him?!" George was blunt and starightforward , Thalia was taken aback.

"Georgie! You cant ask something like that" Fred slapped the back or his head hard only making Thalia giggle.

"Sorry" he murmured, scratching the spot where he had been forcefully hit.

"Yes I do like him" she lied. Thalia was tempted by saying no, and telling George how she really felt, but was afraidbof embarrassment and rejection.

"Hey Lia I'm gonna go back now" Theo pushed her legs off his, standing up to his full height and giving her a soft kiss on the temple which felt weird for the both of them and they had to try their best not to break out into a fit of laughter.

"Bye Theo" she smiled innocently, making George scoff.  
-  
"So, **does he fuck you like I do?** " The inevitable question was throw at Thalia out of nowhere. The two were now alone again.

"What-"

"Don't play innocent now" he smirked, a hand drawing patterns on her upper thigh.

Thalia gasped at the unexpected contact. His large veiny hands squeezing her thigh every now and then, making her stumble over her words.

"I guess I'll just have to show you then" George retracted his hand, now dragging her out the common room and through the abandoned hallways before stopping at a portrait.

Thalia stood there watching the redhead whisper something into the portrait before it flung open to reveal a swimming pool-sized bathtub with countless taps filling it.

"Welcome to the prefect's bathroom" Thalia was stunned at the size of it, being larger than she imagined.

In an instant, she was snapped out if her daze. She felt a pair of soft lips attack her neck and sweet spot, making her moan loudly. " I *kiss* believe *kiss* I *kiss* have *kiss* something *kiss* to *kiss* prove*kiss* to you" his brown eyes were staring at her, his assault of kisses stopping by for a moment. His eyes darted down to her neck, admiring the marks he left.

"Well, then you better get to work" with those words he started to undress her, a hand to tease her hardened nipple, while another one had gone to circle her swollen clit.

"So wet" he inserted a finger into her, curling it up and making her moan in response. " such a slut" he spat, removing the finger leaving her feeling frustrated and unsatisfied.

"What should I do to you now?" George circled her like a vulture waiting to attack its prey. Many dirty things rushed through his mind seeing her completely naked and timid in front of him. He could fuck her tits and come on her collar bone, or take let her fuck herself on him-

"Please just fuck me, no more foreplay" she pleaded, and her begging was answered by George pointing to the bathtub, motioning her to get in.

She sat in the bathtub waiting for George. She felt a pair of hands snake around her waist, turning around to see George undressed and his hard cock pressing up against her back.

Has he gotten bigger? I swear he has, she wondered.

"FUCK" she screamed as he suddenly entered her, she was on top this time. Thalia felt all of him, every detail of him in her.

"Ride me you whore, put one of your talents to you" so she did. The degrading words only made her want to work harder to please him and herself.

She started to bounce up and down on his dick while George only grew harder ( if that was possible) seeing her tits bounce up and down in front of him.

"I forgot how fucking tight your pussy is" he muttered, throwing his head back in pleasure while she gripped his shoulders.

"Look at my dick slide in and out of you" he held her chin so she was looking down, " so fucking wet" he thrusts his hips upwards making her cry out in pleasure.

"Keep d-doing that" she cried out.

"Theo could never make you feel like this" he says through gritted teeth, groaning when her walls started to clench around him.

"T-th-theo could never" she moaned even louder when his tip meets her g-spot and started to hit it repeatedly, pushing her over the edge.  
" I'm yours, yours only"

"Holy shit- fuck are you gonna come?"

"Y-yes" she stuttered and squeezed her eyes shut while the pleasure consumed her.

"Come all over my cock" he ordered,

"FUCKKKK" with one last thrust she came all over his cock, seconds later he came inside her

George grinned at the sight of her being tired out and extremely satisfied by him, his grin only becoming wider as he saw his cum dripping down the side of her thigh.

"Hopefully he now knows what's mine" George teased Thalia, referring to the marks he had left all over her porcelain skin.

"And hopefully Alicia will know what's mine" she retorted, referring to his cum that was now inside of her.


	12. 010-stupid game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> folllow my wattpad, tiktok, tumblr and inkitt @lestrangeinc

-

"Hey, Mione!" Thalia called out. The frizzy-haired girl was walking with Harry and Ron before she stopped to turn around.  
"Have you got a clue on who put Harry's name in the Goblet?"

Hermione didn't answer, instead, she stuck her hands in the pocket of her robes and searched for something, "Here" she pulled out a piece of parchment that was ripped off from another piece.

_•Possible Dark Lord return_   
_•Death eater with polyjuice?!_

Thalia read over it three times, her ideas seemed absurd for sure considering Lord Voldermort was dead but Harry's nightmares and their first year proved otherwise.

"That can't be can it?" Thalia quirked her eyebrow up in surprise.

"I know it doesn't make sense but I have a feeling about this tournament and-"

"GREENGRASS!" a masculine voice interrupted Hermione, cutting her off.

Thalia internally groaned, seeing a specific blonde boy run-up to her "Talk soon yeah?"

"Yeah"

"What do you want Malfoy" she hissed at the boy, they still weren't on the best terms but improvements were being made.

"It's about Astoria" he huffed, catching his breath considering her ran from the infirmary to courtyard.

"What about her" She started to grow concerned, her brown eyes scanned the boy's facial expression to try and decipher the problem.

"Hospital wing" was the last thing he said before dragging her with him.  
-  
"Merlin! Astoria!" Thalia ran to the bed where Astoria was passed out, she kneeled down and stroked her sister's forehead lovingly.

"No need to worry Miss Greengrass, she was just caught in the middle of a childish duel" Madam Pomfrey informed. " she was hit with stupefy"

"Who were dueling?"  
-  
"THEODORE ALEXANDER NOTT AND GEORGE FABIEN WEASLEY" Thalia was livid, she found the two in a hallway not far from the hospital wing.

"Look-" Theo started

"WHY WOULD YOU TWO BE DUELING?! WHAT ON EARTH COULD BE SUCH A PROBLEM THAT YOU WOULD NEED TO DUEL!"

"It was-"

"IM NOT FINISHED GEORGE, MY SISTER WAS HURT! BOTH OF YOU ARE IMMATURE DAFT BASTARDS!" She yelled drawing attention.

There was now a small group of people huddled around them watching the argument unfold.

"It was my fault," Theodore said, "I said something to George that pissed him off, so if anything you should be mad a me" he confessed.

George's mouth was agape in shock, he looked at Theo wondering why he lied for him.

Thalia couldn't stand looking at both of their faces right now, so she stormed off to find Blaise.

"Zabini" she shouted in the Slytherin common room, looking for her friend

"Woah what's got you all worked up" he joked, soon realising that it was badly timed when she sent him a soul-piercing glare. "C'mon" he gestured towards his dorm.

"Where's that muggle drug?"  
-  
"Why'd you lie for me?" George backed Theo up into a wall, the crowd has diminished leaving the two alone _again_.

"Mate you should be thankful, not holding your wand at my neck" He sneered.

Georges's eyes flickered down to his wand that was jabbing into the skin of his neck, "My bad" he apologised, removing his wand.

Theo fixed his tie and hair " Do you really wanna know why?" he asked.

"Yes"

"You only have one chance with her, while I'm her fiance"he shrugged, the redhead stared at him in confusion but also felt somewhat grateful.

 _Did he know about their little relationship?_ George wondered, sliding down the wall and sitting down with his arms wrapped around his knees.  
 _Why wasn't he mad?_  
 _-_  
The second task was today and they were to take a boat to the Black Lake. Thalia hadn't seen Hermione or Ron since last night in the Library, leaving Harry worried.

"Don't worry, they wouldn't come to see you Harry" Thalia reassured the nervous boy.  
"I have to go back to the stands now, but good luck!" she was ushered back to the stands being met by Theo.

It had been a week and she was still disappointed in Theo but had forgiven George.

"I'm gonna sit with my friends" she stated before going to sit next to George and Fred.

Recently Alicia had become closer with Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, even moving dorms leaving Angelina and Thalia with more space.

"Ickle Ronnikins hasn't arrived yet" Fred leaned over to whisper to his twin.

"He's probably at the bottom of the lake, the treasure you know" he teased Fred, the both of them laughing until they saw Cedric emerge with Cho.

"Maybe dear Ronald is down there," The twins said at the same time.  
-  
They have 5 minutes left before their time was up. Fleur Delacour failed to get past the Grindylows and retrieve her treasure which was her younger sister. Viktor had already retrieved Hermione who was wrapped up in a towel.

Suddenly a mop of red hair was visible, along with shiny blonde hair. "Gabrielle?" Fleur reached her hand out towards the two students, with help they heaved Ron and Gabrielle up onto the stand.

"Where's Harry?" Thalia asked.

Her question was answered when the raven headed boy shot out of the water and roughly landed onto the stands. Everyone was tense and anxious.

Dumbledore announced that Cedric was first, Harry was moved up to second, leaving Viktor in third and Fleur last. The Durmstrang students and headmaster were not happy, to say the least.  
-  
Because Harry was tied first with Cedric (points-wise) the Gryffindors had decided to throw another party to celebrate the Chosen one.

Thalia had been at the party with all the other housemates. Drinking and dancing away with not a care in the world.

However, the girl had a lot of things to be caring about. She was due to marry at the end of the seventh year which was a year and 3 months away. Her thoughts clouded her head and the loud music did not helo clear them.

So she left. She left the common room alone to go to the astronomy tower to clear her head. Looking out at the stare had always calmed her down and made her feel safe.

From afar a pair of brown eyes were watching her 'discreet' exit. He knew that he was merely sex to her, but he felt possessive over her.

Thalia climbed the spiral stairs, slightly intoxicated so she missed a few, tripping over and stumbling as she sat down with her hands grilling the railing.

At the start of the year, she expected a normal year, hoping that her and her longtime crush would maybe get together, but her pride and stubbornness had gotten the best of them.

She had started a **stupid game** with him, and that led to an unwanted arranged marriage, while 'cheating' on her fiance with the same boy.

Thalia broke down into a silent sob, her mascara started to run down her face before she collapsed on the floor.

Her cries echoed throughout the small room, she was alone, she would always be alone-

Until she felt a warm body next to hers, cradling her and comforting her only making her sob even louder and feel guilty.

"I-I'm so sorry" she apologised to the body, she knew it was George. He would always be there for her, although she felt like she didn't deserve her.

"Hey, it's ok just let it all out" he cooed, stroking her hair softly while pressing small kissed on her head.

So she cried all night in his arms. She didn't know why he cared for her like this. All she did was mess with him.

The last thing she saw was a mop of red hair before her eyes grew heavy.


	13. 011-cedric

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys go subscribe! Also i will republish this all once the wattpad thing blows over <3

**_-_ **

After that one night where Thalia had completely broken down in front of George and took down her walls, she had felt weak. She felt pathetic breaking down like that and showing such emotions.

So the following 2 months were spent with her burying herself in her studies to prepare for her seventh-year NEWTS. Thalia spent countless nights in the library after curfew.

Not only did she devote herself completely to her studies, she hadn't seen George in over 2 months and had refrained herself from interacting with anyone.

The once cheerful girl was slowly dying inside of her. She had grown accustomed to the cold and intimidating front she made. However, she had still found herself crying at nights.

Thalia was once again crying. She had found a small rose garden behind a hedge by the Black lake. She would go there whenever she felt she needed to release herself.

"Oh Harley" She reached for the black cat that she got in her first year. Harley was who she'd tell all her problems too, he may not have understood but he always sat there intentively curled up in her lap. Which was a change since Harley used to say up in her dorm, nestled underneath her bed, but she guessed it senses her dramatic change in mood.

Over the 2 months not only has she changed, but her mother had sent her a letter regarding the summer gala; where her engagement would be officially announced to the public.

Thalia watched Theo from afar somedays, he seemed happy and still maintained his relationships but why couldn't she?

"Fuck" she grunted when her new engagement ring was caught in the hedge as she left her little sanctuary.

"Thalia?" Harry emerged from the shadows.

The girl looked up to see the boy in his pajamas approaching her gingerly, "Yes?"

"What are doing out here?"

"I could say the same for you" Thalia's hostile front was put back on. She built walls around herself.

"Just clearing my head for tomorrows task" Harry replied.

He was sitting on the edges of the lake, the summer breeze surrounding them and easing the tension. Thalia had successfully removed her ring from the bush, plopping down next to the boy.

"I feel like something bad is going to happen tomorrow" Harry sighed, leaning his head on Thalia's shoulder which caught her off guard, but Harry didn't notice her body tensing.  
-

_Dear Thalia,_

_Hello Darling, I am beyond excited for your engagement gala with Theodore._   
_I cannot wait to see you again. Elaine and I have been spending a lot of time planning the perfect party._   
_I'm glad that you've decided to take a step in the right direction._

_Love Mother,_   
_Diana Greengrass._

Thalia let out a sigh at the letter from her mother. She was finally becoming the perfect pureblood, it was what she always wanted, wasn't it?

She had a black cropped turtle neck on with wide-cut jeans, along with a black leather trench coat and Doc Martens.

Her heavy shoes made quite the noise when she came down from the Gryffindor dormitories, catching the attention of her old friends.

Inside all, she wanted to do was hug them and go back to what it was like before the sixth year, but she knew that she couldn't.

The whole group was affected by her sudden change in personality and aura. But George was the most affected. Over the time they spent apart he realised that he needed her, he depended on her even if it was just hearing her voice. The same thing had happened with Thalia. Both of them both were slowly falling in love with each other, but the lack of communication made the two push away the feeling and deny it.

"Theo, Blaise, Draco" she greeted curtly as Theo took her hand into his. The two did not have any romantic feelings for each other, one being gay, and the other obviously in love with another boy, but nobody needed to know that.

"So you guys are really throwing an engagement party," Draco asked as he walked with Astoria. The two were dating, alongside Blaise and Daphne. The three Greengrass sisters with the infamous Slytherins.

"Yes we are Draco" her answer was simple and her voice came out steady and emotionless; like she practised.

"My mother is insisting on making it grand" Theo scoffed. They had made it to the quidditch pitch which was charmed into a maze.

"M'lady" Theo gestured towards a seat.

"Why thank you kind sir" she replied, throwing him a sly wink.

What Harry told her yesterday about the task stayed engraved into her memory. Thalia had been lost in her thoughts that she didn't realise the four contestants enter the maze.

On the other side of the stands, a specific redhead was watching her. He saw her eyebrows furrow before her body relaxed once more.  
"You've been wallowing over her for too long" Fred saw that his twin brother staring at Thalia. He knew that he had some attachment and feelings for her but felt bad that he had was stuck on a girl that he could never really have.  
"She's become like every other pretentious Pureblood now"

George knew that what Fred said was true, but he could not possibly imagine the same girl who had talked down on people like Draco throughout our the first five years. The same girl who participated in pranking the Slytherins. Apart of him knew that it was somewhat bound to happen, but once the reality that it _did_ happen hit him, he had felt somewhat disappointed.

"Oi look it's Fleur!" A random voice yelled.

From the thick bushes the blonde veela emerged, her face was covered in scratches and cuts.

"I hope Harrys okay" Hermione whispered, watching the bushes attentively, her hands clamped because she aswell had the feeling that something major would go down.  
-  
Thalia was on the edge of the seat after Viktor Krum had also surrendered. Returning with a broken leg and a mauled arm. The only people left in the maze were Harry and Cedric.

Almost an hour had gone by since Viktor came out, no sight of Harry or Cedric making the Weasley family and Amos grow anxious.

"HE'S BACK!" a soul-piercing scream was heard, followed by fourteen-year-old running out of the maze with tears "VOLDERMORTS BACK!"

A higher-pitched shriek was heard, everyone's attention adverting the lifeless body that was in Harry's arms.

**Cedric.**

"MY BOY! THAT'S MY BOY" Amos ran down from the stands and fell onto his knees, stroking Cedric's hair as he layed lifeless, his eyes still open.

"h-he asked me to bring his body back" his sobs grew louder "I-I couldn't leave him there, n-not with Voldermort"

As the commotion was happening in the middle of the pitch, the 5 Slytherins and singular Gryffindor looked at each other with an all-knowing look.

The Dark Lord was back, meaning sooner or later they would be recruited. "Draco your dad, our dads" Astoria whispered quietly, her lips trembling in fear.

-  
All of Hogwarts was gathered in the Great Hall for Cedric's memorial. The talkative atmosphere had become gloomy and depressing.

Thalia knew that soon enough she and her sisters would be targeted to join the ranks considering her father was one of his best men, working alongside with Lucius.

"Today we are here to mourn the loss of a student, Cedric Diggory was a hardworking, kind and intelligent student and also held the title of being the Hufflepuff Prefect" Dumbledore announced.

Many students were crying and mourning over the loss if a student, housemate, friend and son. Cho Chang was crying uncontrollably, she had just lost her boyfriend. "However, regarding his death, Lord Voldermort killed Cedric, this is something the Ministry dies not want you to know."  
-  
Ever since the information that Voldermort had returned many students had been wary of Thalia. She was in Gryffindor and had an infamous death eater father who had claimed to be under imperius and avoid Azkaban like Lucius.

George still discreetly watched her, he felt something was off with her. She had been coming back into the common room even later than usual and would leave early morning.  
-  
Thalia made her way down to the dungeons and into the Slytherin common room. Almost every day after classes, they would meet up in the boy's dorms. Some days they would be getting high and some other days they would be talking about Voldermort.

She pushed open the door, seeing everyone already sat down on the floor before she broke the silence "Ok I know we've all talked a bit about Voldermort but I've just thought of something" she said.

The rest of the group motioned her to carry on, they all huddled closer to listen closely.

"Ok so, Theo and I are getting engaged right. Both purebloods, both of our fathers are death eaters. I'm thinking that at our engagement party the Dark Lord will be there. And if he is,I have a feeling he'll give either Theo or I the mark."

The Slytherins eyes widen at the thought of The Dark Lord being there and how Thalia figured that at least one of them would be receiving the shameful mark.

"I think he wants as many people, the chance of Draco getting one us high too because of your father" she sent and sympathetic smile before carrying on "either way if he asks who out of us three sisters will receive the mark because I doubt he'll want to waste his magic on all three girls, I will volunteer. I am going to do everything I can to prevent Daph and Tori from receiving the mark" her brown eyes met her younger sisters green and brown ones, giving them a look that they understand, nodding their heads "As for you Blaise I doubt he'll ask you because of Draco, but if he does, comply, I'd rather have you all alive with the dark mark, then dead"

Astoria was holding back her tears. The thought of her oldest sister putting her life in danger scared her. She was worried for her own sister if she messed up The Dark Lord would most likely kill her.

"This will be the plan from now on because things will be changing here at Hogwarts" That was the last thing Thalia said.

The group had grown close over the year. They all held each other and were all slowly accepting what was to happen next with them.

The event that would test their ability to follow the plan would be the Engagement Gala in a month. It was a make or break event, in more than one way.


	14. 012-muffliato, colloportus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how's ao3 going for you guys?

**_-_ **

The year was eventful, to say the least; Cedric Diggory's death, the Triwizard Tournament, a death eater parading as a teacher and the return on The Dark Lord.

Many students had been traumatised with seeing a fellow student die, and Harry Potter's blood-curdling scream when he escaped Voldermort with the dead body of a fellow student in his arms.

Thalia and her Slytherin friends were all terrified as to what would happen next, the only thing they could do was wait.

The Gryffindor common room was lively for the first time in a while. The twins deciding to host a party. Thalia needed to release a lot of pent up stress and anger; she needed to have sex.

Right now she was curled up in the corner of the common room with her cat Harley in her lap. The two watching George from afar. He was her obvious choice for sex, so she made her way up to him.

George was dancing with Lee, enjoying the last bit of normality before the official return of Voldermort. He saw the familiar girl make her way over to him. Her hips swayed from side to side, making him crave her even more.

Thalia had closed the space between them, her back pressing against his front as she danced carelessly. George's hands landed on her hips, guiding her to move in sync with himself.

The two danced and absorbed the warmth of each others presence that they both needed.

A low groan erupted from George's throat when she started to grind herself onto him. Making his pants tighten. Her arms reached up to the nape of his neck, tugging at his hair teasingly.

"Now, now Greengrass" he tutted, his lips coming in contact with the soft skin in between her neck and collarbone, leaving dark hickeys.

"You know my dorm if empty right now," she says, tilting her head back further, showing him her cleavage from that angle.

"And why would your empty dorm have anything with this?" he teased, edging her because he wanted to hear the words come from her mouth.

"Because" she drawled in a seductive tone "I want you to fuck me" her plush lips nipped on his jaw, planting kissed along it.

Those words made his brown eyes darken with lust and desire, pulling her up into her empty dorm.

" **Muffliato, Colloportus** " she waved her wand before their lips met again. They moved in sync as his hands were moving up and down her sides, making her moan by grabbing her ass.

With that he stuck his tongue into her mouth, the makeout becoming even more heated. "Strip" he commanded.

Thalia quickly took her skirt off, the black fabric pooling at her feet, and pulling her top off leaving her in nothing but her lacey bra and underwear.

She sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for him.

George felt his cock twitch in his pants at the sight of the girl, he was taken back by her sudden urge to feel him again after all this time.

She's engaged- he thought, the idea of fucking her would be so morally wrong.

"Wait- Lia, what about Theo," he asked warily.

The girl scoffing and rolling her eyes at the mention of the boy, "Trust me, he doesn't care"

That was enough for him to push her legs apart, placing them on his shoulder, his head between her thighs.

His fingers traced small circles on her clit while he kissed up her thigh. Thalia's hands were tugging on his roots, silently begging for more.

"Please" she muttered

"Sorry what was that?" a devilish smirk appeared on his face at the sound of the girl begging.

"Please Georgie" she moaned, screaming his name when he ripped her panties off and sucked on her clit. "FUUCK! Right there" she screamed, her ankles hooking around his neck.

Without warning, he started to flick at her entrance with his tongue, before inserting two fingers in. "Do you like this?" he asked, speeding up his fingers, still sucking and her clit.

Thalia's eyes had rolled to the back of her head, the pleasure consuming her.

"I'm gonna cum" she said, but he took his fingers out. Georges's chin was covered in her arousal.

"If you're gonna cum, it's going to be on my cock" he spat harshly.

Thalia had a burst of confidence, "Can I ride you?"

George's dick was already hard from eating her out and hearing her moan, but the thought of her riding him while her tits bounced in front of him could make him cum in his pants.

In one swift motion, he unclasped her bra and undressed himself. Thalia watched in awe as his erect cock slapped against his stomach, the tip red with precum.

She straddled his hips as he sat down against the headboard. She positioned herself above him before sinking down, a loud moan coming from the both of them.

"Fuck you-you're so big" she threw her head back, bouncing on his dick that slid in and out of her easily.

"Holy shit you got tighter" he grunts, he thrusts his hips to help here.

"Keep doing that" she panted, another porn worthy moan escaping as he tweaked her hardened nippled increasing the pleasure.

"Your pussy is mine, and for my pleasure only" he was gripping her waist so hard that it would definitely leave a mark.

"Yes! Use me like a sex toy!" she yelled, "FUCK GEORGE" her bounces were getting sloppier as her high was approaching. She could feel every part of him inside of her.

"Come on, release yourself "

"Oh- _ahh_ " she screamed, George still pounding into her through her high, chasing his own.

"GEORGE!" she yelled once more when she felt his warm load release into her.

Thalia collapsed on him, his chin rested on her breasts while she laid down on top of him, cockwarming him.

Thalia felt relieved, a lot of her pent up emotions were released tonight and she felt as if a weight on her shoulders was lifted.

George admired the beautiful girl. Her eyes closed and cheek red. He had so many questions for her.

_Her and Theo's engagement,_

_Her behaviour lately_

_Does she still feel the same way?_

Now was not the time to ask, instead he enjoying what most likely seemed like the last moments they would've been together.

-  
Thalia woke up feeling two strong arms around her waist, holding her like a piece of treasure. She turned her head to see the same redhead she spent the night.

Today they were going back, meaning her engagement party would be in a months time.

"Fuck" she sighed, there were a whole lot of hickies and nail marked around her neck, hips and thighs.

"Morning" George rubbed his eyes. His morning voice made Thalia weak to her knees, wishing she could hear it every day.

"I ought to be going," she said quickly, knowing that if she would easily give in if she stayed any longer.

George eyed the girl hastily getting changed and giving him a weak smile before leaving, probably to her _fiance._  
 _-_  
"Theo!" she banged on his door. She had already gotten ready for breakfast, the last thing she needed was her fiance.

"Morning" he stood in front of her in a black suit, the shirt gripping his body. "Oh my Merlin!" he laughed, pointing at the hickies.

"Please pretend they were your doing" she pleaded.

Theo nodded in agreement, still giggling at the thought of her having rough sex, " It was George eh?" he nudged her side earning a glare from her.

The two found Astoria and such in the common room before all going to breakfast together.

Thalia walked into the Great Hall, deciding to sit at the Slytherin table today. She earned a heap of glares and people were whispering and pointing to her badly covered up neck.

"Greengrass has been getting busy with Nott eh?" Fred chuckled catching George's attention.

He saw the dark marks on her neck, a laugh emitting knowing that it was not Theodore who did that. "Oh yeah, the two definitely fucked all night" he smirked cheekily.

"Woah there Lia, you and Theo finally fucked" Draco jeered, eyeing the girl's neck.

Thalia didn't answer, only sharing a knowing glance with Theo, a smirk forming on his face.  
-  
The group had boarded the express to return home, all of them in a big compartment; kudos to Draco for being the Slytherin Prince.

"Cheating on me eh?" Theo whispered so only Lia could hear. His tone was laced with false seriousness.

"Never" she winked back at him.

"C'mon! Get a room will you too" Blaise said, narrowing his eyes at the 'couple', "Wait no, don't who knows what'll happen if you do" he gasped playfully.

"Yeah alot coming from you, I've seen Daphne's neck too" Thalia replied, making Daphne and Blaise blush profusely.

"Oh shut it" Daphne giggled.  
-  
The rest of the train ride they talked about the following events regarding the Dark Lord and his recruitment. Thalia casted a silencing spell to make sure nobody heard, especially Harry Potter.

Although many looked forward to their time at home, Thalia didn't. She was almost 100 percent certain that by the time she returned back to school she would've been branded as a death eater.

"Write to me yeah?" Thalia said to Blaise and Draco who had their house-elves pick them up.

"My babies" A familiar voiced cheered, Diana Greengrass.

"Mother" the three girls put on a fake tone, hugging their mother.

"Mrs Nott" Thalia greeted her soon to be mother-in-law.

"Let's go shall we, we have a lot to plan" the two women giving each other a look before apparating back to Greengrass Manor.

-


	15. 013-an early engagement gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🚨TW🚨 light description of bruises

-

It had been a while since Thalia had seen those white and blue walls with gold pallet outlines. The palace was decorated with many potraits of their ancestors and their family crest could be seen around the house carved on the flower vases or table legs.

Greengrass Palace contrasted from the Burrow where she had spent most of her holidays at. The Burrow was warm and inviting, although it wasn't the biggest compared to her house, it was what she considered her home. The red and yellow interior represented The Gryffindor House and created a warm environment for everyone.

Theodore and Thalia's parents were seated in one of the many sitting rooms. The two dainty middle-aged women were seated on the fancy leather seats. A grand chandelier hung from the ceiling, adding light to the room.

Diana Greengrass (nee Rosier) had light blonde hair, that Daphne took after and these chocolaty dark brown eyes that Thalia took after. She was in her mid-40s but didn't look a day past 30. She had a delicate and feminine frame that was also passed on to all three of her daughters. Diana was in an expensive Blue and White dress that stopped at her knees, it showed off her wealth and modesty.

Next to her was Elaine Nott (nee Yaxley) who instead had a brown hair with gold speckled hazel eyes that would entrance one. She herself also aged beautifully, maintaining her youthful look and body. Elaine had a similar dress on, it was modest and most likely cost a fortune but in a light sage green.

"Hello, my dears" A feminine voice called. Thalia and Theo made their way over to them, seeing that they had big grins on their faces.

"Where's father," Theo asked in an emotionless tone. Keeping his head and chin up.

The two ladies simply giggled at each other. Theo and Thalia shared a look, both wondering what was so funny.

"My dears, The Dark Lord is back; you should know where tour Father's are" Elaine jeered, kicking a leg up and over so that they were crossed.

"That's beside the point—" Thalia turned her head to Theo, still processing how their parents acknowledged the return of one of the most deadly dark wizards, showing not one care in the world that their significant other was most likely doing his dirty work. "—so the engagement gala, what would you two want it to be like?" she questioned,

Thalia and Theo took a seat across from them silently thinking, "Her ring is green and blue so why don't we do green and blue theme, and caterers obviously" Theo suggested.

Thalia was taken by surprise by his formality, she was not used to _this_ Theo.

"Mother I still need a dress"

"Oh—" Diana smiled, "— I've bought one for you and it's in your room"

"Than-"

"Thank you Mother and Diana-" Theo interrupted before taking Thalia's hand, "We better get going right, she needs to try the dress on early"

"Oh yes trying on a dress" Elaina smirked knowingly, "Theo there's no need to be ashamed, we can all see her neck"

Thalia blushed profusely at the comment, feeling slightly embarrassed that her soon to be mother in law saw the hickies; what's worse is that she thinks her _gay_ son gave them to _her._

-

On the other side of England, in the warm countryside was The Burrow; however, unlike usual it was completely empty. Instead, they had been staying at 12 Grimmauld Place, the headquarters of the order of the phoenix.

George and Fred were up to no good, now being of age and whipping out their wands whenever without serious consequences.

Fred had noticed a lift in George's mood since the left the Gryffindor Party. He didn't want to overstep and snoop but he had a strong feeling it had something to do with a specific engaged raven headed girl.

"—So we can't write to anyone?!" Ronald exclaimed. He was in an argument with Molly about writing to his best friends Hermione

"No Ronald, we cannot put the Order in jeopardy!

"Ronald! Have you not heard about his expulsion from Hogwarts?!" Hermione added, putting his hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

-

"I do not like this dress" Thalia sighed. She was standing in front of the mirror, turning and twirling to see all aspects of the dress.

"I think it looks fine" Theo shrugged.

"FINE?! FINE?!" She threw her hands up before throwing a shoe at him.

"Woah Lia calm your tits" he laughed at the girl who was fussing over a dress.

"Fuck you Theodore" she cussed. Thalia did not like how the blue dress was cinched tightly at her waist and had a built-in corset. And worst of all the bottom had been layered weirdly, making her figure look pudgy.

"I'm going to alter this horrid dress" she sighs, stripping the dress off leaving her in just plain bra and knickers.

"Oh my— you really do have nice tits!" Theo gasped dramatically. The girl didn't usually wear extremely revealing clothes at school, so her figure and somewhat voluptuous breasts caught him off guard.

"Thank you, Theodore," She says before she started to rip apart the layers on her dress and resew them.

"I did not know you were so good with a needle" Theo looked in shock. Thalia had separated the layers and resewed them in a way that it made the dress flow better.

"What can I say?" she continued with her needlework, "The Weasleys are a lot more talented than they're said to be"

-

"Not so gloomy anymore eh Georgie" Fred jokes, patting him on the back.

George just chuckled lowly in reply, knowing he shouldn't be going into any detail about his last encounter with Thalia, or their whole arrangement in general.

"Anything to do with a specific girl?" he cocked his head to the side.

"Sod off Fred" he huffs.

"Oh C'mon y'know you can tell me, I am your twin" Fred pushes it, he didn't want to be nosy but he couldn't help it.

"Yeah but you have the biggest mouth"

"So it does have something to a girl" he cheered like a child who was on a sugar high.

-

"Lia!" Astoria knocked on her sister's door, "Daph and I wanna see your dress!"

"Come in!" Thalia called from inside. She was finally done with altering the dress to her liking. She removed the corset but left the bustier and changed the bottom half so that it was lean and had a seamless flow to it.

"It's gorgeous!" Daph complimented, feeling the fabric and seeing it from all angles.

"You altered it didn't you?" Astoria tilted her head to the side. "It's still beautiful but Mother is going to have a fit when she knows you removed the corset"

Thalia stood there with her mouth agape, "How did you know I removed the corset?!"

"Because I always remove mine too" she winked cheekily.

"Oi Theo, what do you think?" Daphne asked, the brunette boys attention adverting from a muggle comic to Thalia.

"It looks fine like I said before" He sighed, but was soon hit with another two shoes, one of them hitting him right in the crotch. "Oi what was that for" he was clueless and in pain. Clutching his crotch as he waddled out of the room in pain and fear.

"I cannot believe you'll be marrying that git" Astoria jeered, the three sisters laughing at his insensitivity.

-

There was a week before the Engagement gala would take place. Diana and Elaine had busied themselves with preparation; there were an army of house elves helping and putting up with their fussiness.

Today was also the day when Draco and Blaise would be arriving at the Palace.

"Draco, Blaise" Diana greeted, "they are all upstairs in Thalia's room" she gestured towards the grand staircase.

The two boys shared a look with each other, knowing that they'll get lost.

-

"Draco, Blaise!" Theo cheered. "Finally some boys, I've been stuck with them and they are scary" he side-eyed the girls. Theo was still traumatised from being hit by 3 high heels in a day; the light bruising on his abdomen was proof.

"They can't be scary! They're all no taller than 5'8" Draco says, chuckling at Theo who claimed to be scared of the girls.

"I beg to differ" Theo lifted his shirt up, revealing two small bruises from the shoes.

"Oh man up it'll heal, besides you deserved it" Daphnes stated with a bitter tone.

"Remind me to never get on their bad side" Blaise's eyes widen.

There was a short silence after, it was obvious that they hadn't relaxed or rewinded in a while.

"Anyways, look at what I got from some muggle dealer" Thalia changes the topic, she had something that would get them going again.

She pushed a big plant to the side before opening a secret flap on the floor. Thalia held up a clear bottle with liquid that looked like water.

"Vodka shots anyone?"

"Oh count us in" Draco spoke for himself and his friends. Eager to try the muggle alcohol.

Thalia smirked at his eagerness, conjuring six shot glasses for everyone. "The muggle said that it's apparently real strong so—"

"— whatever we can handle it" Theo chimed in then muttering something about being able to deal with the three sisters had most likely put him in more pain than the drink ever will.

"If you say so," Thalia said in a sing-song tone. She handed everyone the small shot glasses, "together?"

"Together"

And with that they all downed the water like alcohol, the three boys cringing and squeezing their eyes shut at the overpowering taste, while the three sisters seemed somewhat unfazed.

"How did-" Blaise stuttered.

The three boys were having a coughing fit, claiming that it went down the wrong pipe.  
"I think it went into my lungs" Draco stammered still recovering.

"Mhm yep" the three girls rolled their eyes.

"Oh fuck off I saw that" Theo was still using a hand to pound on his own chest.

"More for us?" Astoria giggled.

-

Draco and Blaise had decided to stay for the remaining week. The gala was tomorrow meaning that today there would be a lot of last-minute plans and the house-elves would've started to prepare the food.

Theodore Nott Sr. and Atlas Greengrass had finally returned today.

Right now at breakfast, the six friends were talking among themselves while the mothers and fathers were making sure everything was set and stone.

"I'm very glad that we've come to an agreement," Theodore Sr. told Atlas. The two were good friends from the ministry and join the Deatheaters together.

"Mother, did you invite the Parkinsons?" Daphne queried, taking a sip of her apple juice.

"Why of course" she replied in a merry tone. 

On the other side of the table, there was a quiet groan from Draco who was not looking forward to having Pansy here for obvious reasons.

"Draco, I've invited your father and mother over for dinner tonight" Atlas spoke up, eyeing the space- or lack of, between him and Astoria. A small smirk crept upon his face, most likely arranging a marriage for them.

"Father's coming for dinner?" the blonde boy tensed up slightly which didn't go unnoticed by Astoria. She simply squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Yes, Lucius is an old dear friend and considering the relationship between you and Astoria, I find it quite fitting"

Astoria choked on her food at the mention of her and Draco, making Atlas chuckled lowly.

"Of course I know, after all, you are my daughter!" he jested.

"Of course father" her cheeks were tinted with a light pink shade.

"Thank you for the breakfast, but I believe Theodore and I have things to do," Atlas says, standing up from the table and kissing his wife on the cheek, Theodore following suit.

"Why don't you kids go out to Diagon Alley for the afternoon" Elaine suggested, "Get some black dress robes, we have a guest tonight, specifically for Theodore and his fiance" she winked.

-

The six teenagers had flooed to Diagon Alley; their suspicions growing as every minute passed.

_Could they mean Voldermort? Thalia pondered._

"Y'know if they meant you know who, we better spend our time here well" Draco spoke, breaking the awkward silence that had built.

"Draco's right" Thalia exclaims, "If it really is him then we can't take this time for granted"

Draco was still surprised that she had agreed with him, considering their past but it seemed that they had established a strong friendship after all.

So the teenagers who would most likely have their innocence taken tonight went to all the shops, reminiscing in old happy memories from their first year.

"That's where I got Harley" Thalia pointed to the cat shop, the same one where she got her beloved cat.

"Where is Harley?" Blaise asked.

"At home in the garden"

-

Soon enough the lively wizards shopping street had become almost eerily quiet. The only sounds that were heard were their voices and footsteps.

All of them enjoyed every moment, no arguing or squabbling. It was peaceful and perhaps the last time they would be able to be reminded of bliss when they were at Diagon Alley.

"We have the dress robes right?" Blaise double-checked.

Theo held up a bag with their clothes before they all walked in silence back the end of Diagon Alley.

"Dobby?" Draco's voice was filled with confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Master M-Malfoy ha-has sent Dobby to pick youse up!" There was a slight shake in his tone but they thought it was due to nerves.

In a blink of an eye, the house-elf had apparated them back.

"Hello Draco, Greengrasses, Nott and Zabini" Lucius Malfoy was standing in the foyer, his normal cold demeanour and devilish smirk had also influenced them to stand tall and put back their mask.

"We'll get changed and be back down," Thalia said, motioning for the stairs.

-

The three sisters came down in similar black modest dresses, they were simple and dark. The boys also came down from the other side in an all-black suit, looking very supercilious.

"Mouths shut, only speak when spoken too and remember what we said before break"

-

One by one they strutted confidently into the dining room. The only sound was their expensive shoes hitting the marble floors.

The lights had all been turned off and there was a row of floating candles above the long table.

"Welcome children" An austere voice hissed.

_Lord Voldermort_

Out of fear, the teens all sat down quickly and avoided direct eye contact with the dark wizard.

To his right was Lucius, Atlas and Theodore Sr. and across to them was their wives, Narcissa, Diana and Elaine.

"Well, let's eat" Voldermort jested, although he was speaking somewhat 'nicely' his voice still echoed and sent chills down their spines.

-

Throughout the menacing dinner, everyone had stayed quiet apart from answering hurtless questions every now and then.

Another thing was that The Dark Lord's snake, Nagini, was absent which was strange but nobody dared to question him.

"Delicious dinner Atlas" Voldermort grinned putting his pointy dirty teeth on display.

"If you don't mind I'll like to have a chat with dear Thalia and Theodore Junior-" he paused " **an early engagement gift** " he motioned for the two to stand up and follow him into the study.

"Good luck" Atlas whispered to the frightened boy and girl.

-

"Ah yes," Voldermort had his back facing the couple as he looked out into the well-treated garden.

Being alone in a room with _The_ Dark Lord felt like one had been enclosed in a case of ice, the warm was sucked out of the room and Thalia felt like she could feel the Dark magic radiating off of him.

"Since you two are soon to be of age, I find it fitting if I recruit you two" he states, turning around and flashing them a ghastly smirk.

Theo and Thalia were not extremely surprised by his announcement but the idea of going back to school with the dark mark branded in them meant that they had to be a lot more careful.

"You should know that it is an honour to have one of these marks, and you should wear it with pride" he paused to gather his thoughts, "however since the two of you still have one more school year, you may use a concealment charm to diminish the chance of _exposing_ yourselves. The ministry refuses to acknowledge my return so we will use this to my advantage" he breaks out into a small laugh.

"Arm please" he commands.

Thalia was quick to lift her left forearm up and present it to him, wanting it done and over with.

"Eager are we?"

" _Morsmordre"_ A bolt of hot electricity ran through her forearm and body as he casted the curse. His wand dug into her skin as she used all of her willpower to stay silent apart from a few hisses.

"Well done Miss Greengrass, you may wait" his boney arms point towards a chair, allowing her to sit and recover.

Next up was Theo, and Thalia could see through his eyes that his body wanted to squirm at his touch but he simply gritted his teeth as his eyes contorted shut.

"Miss Greengrass, you are in Gryffindor house right?" the word 'Gryffindor' coming out more bitter than the other words.

Thalia nodded " Yes my Lord"

Voldemorts smirk only grew wider and let out a wicked cackle, "Perfect, I want you to keep an eye out on Potter" he tasked her.

"And you Theodore, make sure she does not come into _any_ harm" With that he apparated away, leaving in a thin layer of black smoke behind.

-

"How was it?" Lucius had a condescending tone in his rich voice.

"He's tasked us with keeping an eye out on Potter and making sure Thalia does not get into harm's way," Theo replies slowly, still recovering from the feeling of the dark magic in his system.

What a great present; being corrupted by foul magic, having no choice.

"Great, great" The three men uttered. A proud look in their eyes, as if forcing their children to follow a murderous killer who wants to rule the wizarding world was an accomplishment.

"May I be excused?"


	16. 014-in the middle of a flower field

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alot of the chapters aren't fully edited so I'm sorry about that  
> i kinda imagined the Gala too lowkey be like a Bridgeton ball with the fancy music and extravagant ballgowns.
> 
> Personally, I do like FANON Pansy Parkinson and I usually wouldn't portray her as an antagonist but for the purpose of the storyline, i gotta make her a whiny bitch.
> 
> 🚨TW🚨: description of immense pain, slightly gorey for some people

-

Corrupt. She felt corrupted. The dark magic that had been embranded into her skin pierced her soul. How did she go from a blood traitor Gryffindor to a deatheater.

A death eater, that's what she was and will be forever.

Greengrass palace was plagued with dark magic after _his_ arrival, only making her feel sicker and guiltier.

It was inevitable, she repeated in her head.

The same night there was heavy rainfall and thunder. The summertime breeze and clear skies were swarmed with dark clouds; only reminding her of him.

Thalia spent the night before her Engagement party crying and crying all night, making her own puddles into her pillow. Her left forearm felt like it was scorching hot. Every now and then it would feel like her arm was being stabbed repeatedly by a million small needles; each one hitting all the swollen and sensitive nerves. Like a zap of **electricity**.

-

"Hey, Lia" a distant voice whispered, her head was pounding and felt like it would burst. "Lia!" the same voice said, but this time louder.

Her bloodshot brown eyes snapped open, tears were still spilling and her body was covered in a thin layer of sweat.

"Lia, you have to get ready today," Astoria told her softly, knowing that she had just had an awful nightmare. Thalia was curled in a ball, hugging her sides for comfort.

"What's the time" she weakly asked, she had definitely been screaming last night as her voice was raspy and it hurt to talk.

Astoria knew that she had to be up soon because she only had a few more hours till guests would be coming but she was worried for her sister. Astoria had stayed up all night as well anxious and on edge. "Heres some water" she offered which Thalia downed quickly.

"We have a few more hours before guess arrive, why don't you take a nice bath" She suggested, helping Thalia out of bed.

-

On the other side of the palace, Theodore was going through a similar experience. He didn't cry instead he drank and drank last night; trying to rid the pain and guilt.

Obviously, he woke up hungover, his eyes red and pupils dilated. He felt sick and was disgusted with himself. He didn't bear to look into the mirror; seeing as all he saw was a monster.

"Mate you gotta get ready," Blaise said, he was already in a suit and had his hair done.

"Fuck my head"

"Its cuz you've been drinking, I'll get Draco to brew a potion" was the last thing he says before leaving to find Draco.

-

Thalia's hair had grown a lot longer so it was styled in an elegant updo with two strands of hair down to frame her face. She put on her blue dress, still feeling ugly because inside she thought that she was.

"Oh, Harley" The black cat was nubbing his head along her leg, signally for her to coddle him. "I know it's rough but just tonight" she kissed him on the head before putting him down.

"You look beautiful" Daphne cheered. Her blonde hair was down and fell mid-waist and rested on her bareback.

"Thanks, Daph"

"People are starting to arrive and Mother want you down" she smiles "Theo is down there too"

-

After all the guests had arrived, the gala officially started. Important purebloods and ministry officials were all here talking amongst each other.

Thalia stayed with Theo the whole time like a lost puppy, clinging onto his arm. Together they greeted a lot of parents who were congratulating them and sending their wishes.

"Tori, look who's there" Thalia whispered referring to Pansy Parkinson who was fawning over Draco and forcing herself onto him.

Astoria turned her head, a wave of anger consuming her. "I'll be back dear sister" she put her glass of champagne down before strutting to her boyfriend and Parkinson.

"Congratulations Theodore" A young woman came up. She had short raven hair, much like Pansy's, "and your fiancee, Aaliyah?" she questioned innocently, but there was a certain venom laced between her words.

"Thalia Ms?"

"Penelope Parkinson" Pansys sister.

"Pleasure" Thalia gritted her teeth, putting on a fake smile. "Theo darling isn't that the Minister of Magic?" she pointed towards Cornelius Fudge.

"Yes love, nice meeting you Penelope" he gives his farewells. Theo also put on a fake smile.

"Pansy has a sister?" Thalia blurts out once they were out of her view.

"She's a pain, tried to get me in bed multiple times _and_ proposed" he chokes out as he downs another glass of wine. Clearly stressed.

Thalia couldn't help but stifle a laugh. She'd proposed to _him_ and now she was at his engagement gala; what's funnier is that he doesn't even swing that way-

"Miss Greengrass!" Fudge called an old stout man who was in a grey suit.

"Minister Fudge" she nodded politely

"Please, Cornelius" he held his wrinkly hand out.

Thalia glanced down at it, hesitating on whether she wanted to touch it. "Cornelius" she simply stated, ignoring his hand.

"All the best for your marriage" he finally says before engaging in a conversation with someone else.

"Percy?" Thalia exclaimed, leaving Theo's side. She jogged up to the ginger boy wondering why he was here but the rest of the Weasleys weren't.

"Thalia!" he stretched his arms out as they hugged.

"Your place is definitely— _grand_ "

She let out an awkward laugh knowing that her house, palace rather could fit the Burrow in it at least 10 times, but the Greengrass Palace was never her home.

"Are you here with Fudge?" she askes, changing the subject.

"Yeah actually, I've been promoted to Minister assistant"

"Congrats Perce!" she went in for another hug.

-

The rest of the night was spent with the couple walking around and chatting about tedious subjects and entertaining the crowd.

Everyone had danced as well, Theo and Thalia being in the centre and celebrated which caused many of girls to glare at her with jealously. But they ignored them and enjoyed their time together, almost forgetting about what happened yesterday.

"Fuck" Thalia hissed, subtly clutching her arm "Mine still hurts like a bitch"

"Same here" Theo was slightly tipsy now, he had drunk quite a few glasses of wine and champagne.

"Oh Miss Greengrass, would you mind me taking a photo of you and Mr Nott" Rita Skeeter came up to the two, holding a muggle camera and self-writing notepad.

"Uh sure," Theo answered hesitantly.

Rita ushered them towards a couch, the couple sitting side by side with a smile on their faces. "What a beautiful couple," she says, "How did you propose?"

Theo was caught off guard with no answer since they didn't really have a real relationship. "Well—"

"— It was amazing" she butts in, saving Theo "He took me out on a picnic by and we had food and there were a heap of flowers and when I turned around, there he was on his knees, **in the middle of a flower meadow** " she described, a yearning look in her eyes. Thalia had just described how she'd always dreamt of being proposed too.

"That's awfully romantic, who knew that you had it in you" she joked, the quill scribbling last-minute notes down before she left hastily.

"Lia, are you ok?" his eyes filled with concern and his tone was soft and quiet.

"Mhm?"

"Look, I can tell that what you described was definitely one of your dreams-" he starts

"Oh no it's fine actually" she swallowed her tears. Once she told Rita about her 'proposal' the reality hit her, she was going to be married, not because of love, but to stay alive.

"— I'm sorry you couldn't get that and you're stuck with me" he apologies, although it wasn't his fault.

"Theo it's not your fault, I mean you can't be happily married to someone either, a man," she says, "but we have to, it's for the best"

-

"Is that the Daily Prophet?" George asks Fred who was holding the paper, his mouth open in shock.

"Oh it's nothing George" he lies, hiding the paper.

"Oi give it, you cunt" George chases his twin up the stairs, snatching the newspaper out of his hands.

_Thalia Greengrass and Theodore Nott II have formally announced their engagement last week at their engagement gala._   
_The two teens were hopelessly in love and excited to start the next chapter of their lives._

_Young Thalia had been gifted with an emerald and sapphire engagement ring by young Theodore, the ring catching the attention of many jealous ladies._

_"- there he was on his knees, in the middle of a flower meadow" was a part of Miss Greengrasses description of their romantic proposal._

George didn't bother to finish reading the rubbish, throwing the paper down with a scowl on his face.

"In love" he scoffs, "pathetic"

-

It was over now. Finally. The night was over. All the guests had left the Gala, leaving a pile of engagement gifts for the couple.

It was 1 o'clock in the morning and Thalia could finally relax. Her jaw had already started to hurt from all the talking and her lips and gums were sore from the millions of photos she posed for and the smile she created for the night.

Harley was sitting on her duvet cover watching her sleep peacefully. The blue dress was stripped off in an instant, leaving her in her undergarments. She hadn't bothered to remove her makeup or take out her hair, making it hard to find a comfortable resting position.

One thing that drew the black cat in was an unfamiliar symbol inked into her left forearm. The mark was not there during the Gala, meaning the concealment charm had worn off. It was a skull with a snake being regurgitated out from the mouth. Harley saw how it was swollen and red around the edges and how a subtle touch would cause Thalia to hiss. So he moved closer towards his owner, curdling up between her arms to try and relieve the discomfort, or at least distract her.

"Hmm Harley?" she mumbled half asleep, haphazardly going to stroke it. Harley purred in response only pushing himself further into her arms.


	17. 015-let me take care of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy idk what to write here .
> 
> 🚨TW🚨kinda triggering/mean comments,

Once again they were back at Platform 3/34. Where everything started. Thalia walked side by side with Theo, her sisters and their boyfriends already seated somewhere on the express; no secret to carry, no guilt suffocating them.

 _After all, she had a choice,_ she thought. Dark thoughts circling around her mind.

From afar she saw the Weasleys. Everyone had changed over the summer, it looked as if they were carrying some sort of secret as well.

The twins had had a haircut, causing a dramatic appearance change. She noticed George's usual upbeat demeanour slipping away as he had a small frown plastered on his face.

_What could've someone done to make him_   
_look this— disconsolate._

Snapping herself out of her thoughts immediately when she realised that George had turned his head in her direction; his eyes looking her up and down, not in a sexual way but in disbelief.

"Thalia" she felt a cold hand on her shoulder, adverting her gaze from the redhead to her _fiancée._

Thalia understood what he silently communicated. When you spend two months with someone, you really do get to know them.

The express felt different this year like there was a storm brewing in the near future.

They were both in their last year here at Hogwarts. Most students would've been reminiscing their last time boarding The Hogwarts express _to_ Hogwarts; dwelling on old memories and diving into their first time.

However, for Thalia and Theo, they could not enjoy the ride like the rest of the students. Carrying the representation of Lord Voldermort on their forearms whilst curtly smiling at small first years who wouldn't be able to experience the peaceful school years like the rest.

-

"Our last year" Theo sighed, spreading his legs in the carriage. Thalia stayed silent, just simply observing everything.

The vibe with the group had changed drastically, including Draco who had only been a dick to one person so far—

"Theodore do you have no common sense"  
Draco grunts, pointing towards his arm sleeve that had ridden up.

"Sorry" he mumbled, quickly casting the concealment charm and rolling his sleeve down.

"Have you heard of how Potter was expelled?" Crabbe says—

"Who the fuck are you?" Thalia snaps. She had never really paid attention to Draco's goonies.

"Ignore Crabbe" Astoria scoffs, "He's Dracos little _servant_ "

"Anyways— what was it with Potter?" Blaise brings up again. He looked very intrigued by the thought of _their_ enemy being expelled.

"The cunt cast a Patronus in front of his muggle cousin, the dunderhead, to defend himself from a dementor" Draco answers with a slightly sarcastic tone in his last few words.

All of them let out a small laugh except for Thalia who had forced one. She could not bring herself to feel _anything_ recently. It's like something had switched off inside of her mind and it restricting her from her normal self.

For the rest of the train ride to Hogwarts, it was spent with chatter amongst the couples. Theo and Thalia had a task from the Dark Lord; although it wasn't an intense one, she had to 'spy' on Potter without raising suspicion. That would be hard considering all the recent events.

"I need so air" She announced, getting up from her seat. Once she slid the carriage door shut she let out a breath, closing her eyes and calming herself.

The girl didn't really know where she was going, just following where her feet brought her. She had left her hair to grow out, now reaching just below her breasts. Her choice of attire had changed slightly over the break. Currently, she had a black dress on with a corset, paired with her chunky doc marten boots.

Her steps were heavy as she trudged down through the carriage, causing a few heads to turn at her.

Somehow, she had found herself nearing the Gryffindor carriage, her old habits kicking in whilst she pondered on her never-ending thoughts.

In the distance, she caught a mop of red hair. Newly cut and trimmed. Then she heard _the_ laugh. The one that used to cheer her up when she was down, the same laugh that would occur when they pranked a teacher.

George fucking Weasley.

Immediately after realising he had turned his head towards her and started to get up, she quickly turned on her heel and made a miserable attempt at getting back.

"Thalia" George called. His voice deepening even more over the break if that was even possible. Pretending like she didn't hear him, she sped up, now jogging down the carriages.

"Fuck." she heard a groan of frustration. "Greengrass, _please_ " he pleaded.

Thalia stopped dead in her tracks, he had _never_ used her last name. Not even when she was in her first year.

"Hello, George" she greets politely.

The redhead had not seen her over the break, only once in a photograph on the Daily Prophet. His eyes subconsciously scanned her appearance, looking her up and down in astonishment.

"Are you going to talk to just stare?" she sneered, snapping him out of his trance.

Out of anxiousness, which was weird because they were best of friends before— he played with his hair, ruffling it and running his fingers through the tangled strands.

"I uh— just wanted to say congratulations on your erm— engagement" he mutters, a bitter undertone laced within his words.

Thalia had not fully listened to him, being too distracted by him playing with his hair. It brought back memories of when she would run her hands through his soft hair and scream his name.

"Oh— erm, thanks I guess" she states, although it came out more like a question.

"Yeah, I'll get going" George turned around hesitantly before making his way back slowly as if he was waiting for her to call his name—

"Wait—" she mentally hexed herself, she didn't even know what to say, let alone have a reason to call him back.

A weak smile appeared on his face, making Thalia forget about everything for a split second.

"I miss you" she blurted out.

_Oh— so I can't feel for others but for him, I can._

-

The rest of the evening back was spent with them doing drugs and drinking. Thalia had decided to sit one out, knowing that she would not be able to go to class the next day if she did. Considering her lack of control when it came to stuff like this.

She was seated in the Gryffindor common room, tucked away in the back with Harley nestled in her lap.

She felt accomplished with her conversation with George earlier, no longer feeling too guilty about keeping the fact that she was a literal death eater a secret.

All around the common room people were talking and it was lively, however, the gossip about her and her recent engagement had gone unnoticed.

Thalia knew of the new DADA teacher, already deciding that Umbridge was a total old hag who wore hot pink and had frilly old lady hair.

"I bet she's one of them" Romilda Vane whispered. "A death eater" her friends were all huddled together, staring at the blacked haired girl before going back into conversation.

Lia ignored them, knowing that she had a charm placed on her arm that lasted for 48 hours.

"Oi!" Seamus Finnigan, a 5th year shouted, "You're scum y'know that!" The whole common room going silent.

"Seamus" Dean had his hand on his shoulder.

"You're a death eater aren't you!" everyone gasped, staring at Thalia in disgust.

"What makes you think that Finnegan" she hisses, standing her ground.

"It's quite obvious, I mean, pureblood, soon to be married, and friend with Malfoy, not to mention you're dad's one" he shrugs, listing off his reasons that only convinced more people.

"Do you think she'd be one?" George interrupts.

"She's always stood up for muggle-borns" Fred chimed in, sending her a comforting smile.

Oh how she felt bad, she was a death eater yet all the good innocent people like the twins were defending her when what Seamus said was correct.

"Fuck you Seamus" she scowls, flipping him off as she makes her way up into the girl's dorms. Angelina and Alicia had been moved to different dorms because of spare rooms, the three of them now having their own dorms.

A sob left her throat as she collapsed onto the ground. Tears spilling nonstop from her eyes as she hugged her knees and leaned on the foot of her bed.

Was she crying because of how she knew those comments were correct.

_Was she scum?_

Or was she crying because George and Fred believed that she was a good person and still trusted her after all she did—

A trail of footsteps snapped her out of her thoughts, the door creaking open slowly revealing a tall redhead.

"Hey, hey hey" he crouched down to her level, wrapping her arms around her.

"Why -*hiccup* - are -*hiccup*- you- *hiccup*- being-*hiccup*- nice?"

George didn't reply, instead, he rubbed her back soothingly before setting her on the bed with her back against the headboard.

" **Let me take care of you"**


	18. 016-he prided himself in aftercare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GO FOLLOW MY SOCIALS  
> TIKTOK, WATTPAD,, TUMBLR AND INKITT ARE ALL @lestrangeinc!!!

-

George was seated next to her, comforting her by rubbing her back and placing soft kisses along her jawline.

Thalia tensed at the contact, being starved of touch and isolating herself for the past month. Seamus's negative comments had gotten to her; mainly because she believed him.

Small droplets of tears rolled down her cheeks, tainting it with moisture. Her eyelashes were coated in her tears, making them clump up together.

The brown-eyed boy started to make his way down, kissing her neck as she absentmindedly tilted her neck for easier access.

His soft plump lips made Thalia feel at ease as if he was kissing away her sins and monstrosity. She let out a soft moan when he found her sweet spot, practically being able to feel the small smirk on George's face.

"Do you want me to keep going?" he needed a verbal answer, he needed her consent before going any further.

Instead, she hummed in response, not being able to get the words out.

"Thalia, I need an answer love"

There was a break before she nodded her head "Yes Georgie—" their eyes met, she immediately felt safer, "I want this."

With the confirmation, George started to make his way down so that he was kneeling between her legs. He discarded her skirt in one swift motion, the short piece of fabric now on the floor somewhere.

Thalia let out a sigh of pleasure when George started to kiss up her thigh, leaving dark purple hues on her inner thighs. Her hands became intertwined with his now short ginger locks, tugging at the strands making George groan.

The vibrations went straight to her core, making her wetter than she already was. "Please" her voice was soft and weak.

"Anything for you," George says, now rubbing her clothed clit softly, finally giving her some sort of relief.

She missed the feeling of his slightly calloused fingers touching her. The touch was so familiar and comforting.

Thalia's hand reached out for his prominent bulge, wanting to help him receive a release as well, knowing that his erection was painfully hard.

"No" he tutted, taking her panties off so her cunt was on display for him, a coat of arousal dripping from her. "Tonight is about you darling" he murmurs before he places a soft kiss on her clit.

No teasing.

His tongue came in contact with her cunt, lapping up her arousal and tasting her, "So sweet" he hummed, making Thalia moan loudly.

A finger slipped into her core and pumped in and out at a loving pace; not too slow but not too rough. But as quick as he slipped his finger in, he pulled out. And it was soon replaced with his tongue.

"Oh- my!" Thalia gasped at George eating her out, his tongue was hitting all the right spots making her squirm and wither.

"You like that?" she only whimpers in response, the pad if his thumb now rubbing small circles on her clit again, the pleasurous sensation intensifying.

This time it was different, most of their encounters would be full of tension and desire; leading them to have rough and heated sex, however, this time things were steady and felt meaningful. George's normally dominating demeanour in bed quickly being replaced with carefulness.

"Fuck- I-I'm gonna cum" she cries out as George speeds up his clitoral stimulation, pushing her further on edge.

"Come for me" he whispered into her pussy, his eyes looking up to see Thalia's head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut.

He felt her walls clenching and pulsating indicating that she was close to a climax.

" _GEORGE!"_ She yells out in ecstasy. She saw stars as the feeling consumed her.

"What a pretty sight" George smiles, his hands and mouth covering in her cum while his hair was messed up from her harsh tugging.

George made his way out to the bathroom, wetting a small towel with warm water. He brought it back to clean her up.

Gingerly using the cloth to clean her thighs and cunt; **he prided himself in aftercar** **e.** Making sure she was all clean. He was gentler where she had dark hickies and made sure that she was nice and warm

Soon enough, Thalia's top was off so she layed naked in bed, with her covers covering her. The girl had feel asleep quickly, being tired out from previous activities.

The redhead sat at the foot of her bed, watching the girl sleep peacefully for what seemed like the first time in a while.

Which was true, lately she'd been having bad nightmares from her dark mark, Harley was the only one who somewhat comforted her.

-

The next morning Thalia made her way to her classes like normal. She made sure to keep a closer eye on Harry, but it was the start of the year so she wasn't too concerned.

Her and George's tension thinned a lot after last nights events; George being the understanding man he knows that Thalia had been having a rough time.

They were currently in DADA with the new Professor Umbridge. The old hag was dressed in full hot pink, and her hair was in a curled updo making her look even stubbier.

The lady was a ministry official here to basically promote the idea of Harry Potter being a liar. Almost everyone had heard of Umbridge's mini-breakdown when she and Harry got into an argument that lead him to get a detention.

Umbridge was talking about NEWTS and how practising magic won't really help because theory is always more important which Thalia thought was bullshit. Her Gryffindor tie already meant that Umbridge would like her a little less than everyone else, but she knew what was best for her and kept quiet.

-

"Don't you reckon the Dark Lord'll be happy to know that the ministry doesn't believe of his return?" Theo tells Thalia in the library. Voldermort was quite giddy when you found out about their stupidity, knowing he could use it to his advantage.

"Mhm" she replied absentmindedly, her thoughts wandering off to George and how he was so gentle with her last night. But felt a pang of sadness when she didn't wake up in his embrace.

I'm engaged, she repeated.

"Thalia?" Theo waved his hand in front of her face as she zoned out.

Her head snapped towards the boy, her attention now fully back onto him.

"Dinner"

-

In the Great Hall, there were mountains of food piled on each house table. Thalia separated from Theo as she made her way over to the Gryffindor Table, placing herself between Fred and Lee.

She received a few scowls and dirty looks from some Gryffindors but brushed it off.

Thalia hated that she had to 'keep an eye out' on Harry because she knew that he was their _only_ hope in the Wizarding World to defeat the Dark Lord, who practically owned her now.

"Congrats Lia" Fred smiles softly.

"Huh?"

"Your engagement?!" he chuckles at the girl. Her mouth formed an 'o' shape before nodding and thanking him.

Sometimes she forgets that at the end of the year she's bound to be married and most likely produce children for the use of Voldermort.

"I always thought you and George were dating, I mean at the start of last year you two were—" Lee pauses to think of the word, " _pretty close_ " he wiggles his eyebrows.

His statement brought an awkwardness to the group of friends, Thalia kept her eyes plastered on her food to hide her face from embarrassment.

"Oh- I just made it awkward again didn't I?" Lee sighs, mentally cursing himself at his obliviousness.

"It's alright Lee" Lia reassures with a warm smile.

-

Everyone was back in the common room as curfew was nearing. Hermione and Ron were this year's fifth-year Prefects, meaning they have patrol soon, along with Draco and Pansy.

Harry had just gotten back from detention, walking back into the common room  
with a poorly hidden left hand and a look of pain on his face.

Lia made her way over to the boy who was wincing, "Harry are you alright?" she asks. She was worried about him even though after the summer he had supposedly now become her enemy.

"Oh it's nothing" he shrugs off. The raven headed girl eyeing him carefully before snatching his hand from behind his back.

Tne boy obviously hissed at the harsh contact before Thalia revealed the raw scars on his hands.

" _I must not tell lies"_ Was etched on his hand, the scars were red and still had blood dripping from them.

Thalia took an inhale of air at the sight before pulling her wand out and muttering some healing spell.

"I'll make you a potion" she spoke, bringing Harry up to her dorm and preparing at pain relief potion.

"You're not going to report me to Madam Pomfrey?" he asks bluntly. Thalia didn't reply, it's not that she didn't hear his question but she mentally laughed at how stupid he sounded.

_Yep, definitely not a Ravenclaw._

Soon she finished brewing the potion, making around a weeks supply for the boy. The reason she did this was she wanted to help him, she wanted to be on the good side on the upcoming war, but her fate had already been chosen so she did what she could.

"Thank you once again" his tone was grateful, "And thanks for not telling Ron and Mione" And with that he left, flashing her one last toothy grin.

-


	19. 017- Dirty. Little. Whore

-

Everyone was gathered together in the Quidditch pitch for the first Quidditch game of the year. It was Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff; however, due to Cedric's death, they needed to find a new seeker, Ethan Humberstone.

"Welcome to the first game of Quidditch this year!" Lee Jordan announced.

Almost all the houses except Slytherin were gathered to watch the first match. With Lee broadcasting.

"We have a new Hufflepuff Seeker: Ethan Humberstone!"

"But of course all respect to Cedric Diggory"

"Let the games begin!" he shouts into the microphone.

The two teams were on the field, standing in front of eachother. The Hufflepuff captain had just shaken hands with Angelina Johnson, Gryffindor Captain.

"There goes Captain Johnson in possession of the Quaffle—" "Aswell as Fred's heart"

"Jordon" Mcgonagall drawls out in a cautious tone.

"And Ginny scores! Gryffindor in the lead!"

Soon after, a Hufflepuff had intercepted the Quaffle, making his way over to their goals.

"Oh AND THE WEASLEY TWINS STRIKE—" Lee cheers, "hitting Smith right in the stomach, YES GEORGE!"

"LEE!"

"Sorry Professor"

-

The game had gone on for almost 40 minutes, the score was currently 70-30 Gryffindor. The Quaffle being passed between the chasers.

Thalia sat in the stands, her eyes trained onto one boy. His tousled red hair sticking out from all angles. And how his bicep muscles would flex every time he hit a Bludger towards someone.

"Potter! The Snitch!" Angelina calls out, pointing towards a fleck of gold that was passing by the crowds.

Harry sped up his pace, leaning his body onto the front of the broom making it easier for him to reach.

"POTTER HAS SPOTTED THE SNITCH-"

Later, Humberstone was hot on his heels, the boy trailing behind him. However, Harry's Firebolt gave him an advantage.

Cheers rippled through the crowd, a lot of chants and screams being heard from fellow Gryffindors. The players had big grins plastered on their face, in a state of ecstasy by winning the first game of the year.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS! 220-30! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT, POTTER, YOU'RE THE BEST SEEKER THERE IS!"

-

Majority of the Gryffindors had given their praises and cheers after the game to Harry. The boy being showered in hugs. Becoming even more cherished than he already was

Thalia's Slytherin friend group did not come to watch the game, but Theo did drag her out of the crowd as she was congratulating the team members.

"Are you gonna go to the party?" Theo asks. He was aware of the Seamus situation and was growing concerned for her wellbeing. Theo was like a best friend and he wants the best for her.

"Yes I will be" she states calmly, knowing that Theo was about to list a dozen reasons why she shouldn't

"But you kn—"

Thalia rolls her eyes out of annoyance "Theodore, I am almost of age, I can take care of myself" Theo was still hesitant on letting her go; not because he didn't want her to have a social life, but if she were to expose her mark then she would be _dead_.

Thalia trudged up the tall staircase to the Gryffindor common room. There must have been a silencing charm places because right, when she stepped in she, was greeted with loud music by The Weird Sisters.

"Hey, Lia!" Angelina waved welcomingly.

Everyone had already changed into party clothes, there were many girls in dresses and boys in simple oxford shirts and plain slacks.

Angelina was in a spaghetti-strapped red dress. She sat with her legs layed on top of Fred's lap. The two holding firewhiskey

"Hey Angie" She grinned, standing in front of Angelina.  
"Congrats on the win!" they hugged, their old dynamic was still present

"Oh- And congrats to you too!" she cheered. Thalia had a confused look on her face before the frown was warped into a fake smile.

"Thanks" she chuckled awkwardly. Not wanting to be reminded of her twisted engagement.  
"I'll be right back"

She observed herself in her full body mirror. Lia lost some of her curves, especially around her hips. The trauma really affected her over the break, she couldn't bring herself to eat some days.

Shaking her thoughts away, she put on a false act of confidence, just wanting to get drunk tonight.

"Heya!" she sat down next to Angelina, already downing half a bottle of firewhiskey, her eyes squeezing shut at the familiar hot sensation.

"Woah, you really are getting right into it aren't you?!" Fred chuckled, referring to the almost empty bottle of firewhiskey in her hands.

Thalia let out a small laugh before finishing off the last of the alcohol. The muggle alcohol Vodka being _a lot_ stronger than this.

"When did she get here?" George asks as he stumbled down towards the coach they were all on.

Thalia and George had just missed eachother as he came from the makeshift dance floor, while Thalia made her way _to_ the dancefloor.

"The girl looks stressed"

-

Her hands were running all along her own body, her senses shutting off while she enjoyed the music, without worrying about anything.

Song after song played as shots and shots came to her and ran down her oesophagus, entering her already highly acidic stomach.

The music had consumed her that she failed to notice when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. However, the touch wasn't familiar. The fingers were tough and rough and a special warmth was missing from them.

She whipped her head over her shoulder, her now mid lengthed black hair following suit.

"My dorms free" the mystery boy smirked. He had dirty blonde hair that was short and styled to the side. He had dull blue eyes and was similar in height to Thalia.

She felt creeped out as his hands rested just above her hips. "Fuck off yeah?" she cusses out.

"You were ugly anyway" he spits, "what a bitch" he mumbles.

The last comment riled Thalia up more than it should have. Her high heel banged against the ground as she marched up to the rude boy.

Blondie was already approaching another girl, but before he could do anything else, her fist balled up and came into contact with his cheekbone, a 'crack' sound being heard as he fell to the ground. Purple and blue emitted around the damaged area.

"Yeah I am a bitch" she hissed before leaving him in his unstable state.

-

The stunt that she pulled causes quite a bit of commotion. Blondie turned out to be a fifth-year called Ben Copper, a muggle-born.

He had been sent to the Hospital Wing with a broken cheekbone.

After the incident, Thalia felt calmer than before. Whatever that was bottled up was released with that punch. But there was a certain thing that felt unnurtured and untouched. Lia knew exactly what it was.

She needed a _different_ type of release.

So she made her way to _his_ dorm. Luckily for her, nobody else was there meaning they could be alone.

Knock. Knock.

George was seated at his desk scribbling down something on a piece of parchment. He was in a plain white oxford shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black slacks.

"Georgie" her tone was seductive and alluring. Her hands were massaging his shoulder, feeling how tense he was.

"If you're gonna be a slut, at least put yourself to _good_ use" he spat, a smirk playing on his lips as heard the girl take in a sharp breath at his directness.

Knees.

That's where she was right now. The redhead had turned his body slightly so that she could _access_ him easier.

Unzipping his slacks in one quick go, she was extremely turned on by his bluntness and dominating words.

Fucking kinks.

A wet spot had formed on his boxers where his precum soaked through. Her tongues wetted her lips unconsciously at the sight.

He was worked up because of her. The dancing and attitude really did something to him.

"Are you gonna suck my cock or not?" he scowls. His brown eyes watched as she fiddled with his boxers, bringing them down to his ankles.

Thalia still wasn't used to his size, her eyes momentarily widening at the sight of his erection.

8 fucking inches.

The feeling of her plump lips around his sensitive tip made his let out a guttural groan and throw his head back. It felt like forever since their last encounter.

" _fuckk"_ her moans sent vibrations down him, increasing the pleasure.

Thalia bobbed her head up and down, sucking hard around the throbbing vein and red tip. What she couldn't fit in her mouth she used her hands and stroked him.

Thalia felt herself get wetter and wetter at the sight if George with flushed cheeks and unstable breaths. This only encouraged her further.

Sucking harder as she came up and forcing herself to take _all_ of him into her throat while the muscles contracted and tears flowed down her eyes as she gagged.

"Fucking swallow— _shit—_ my cum bitch" his warm load released down her throat. Thalia kept her lips on his tip, making sure she got all of it.

"A good fucking girl" Thalia rubs her thighs together in order for some sort of release.

"Is my baby feeling needy?" he already knows the answer.

"Strip" he orders. Thalia shuffled quickly to stand on her feet. Unzipping her dress, leaving her in absolutely nothing.

No bra

No panties

"No panties?" he tuts, dragging a finger around the curve of her breasts, "What if someone saw _my_ pussy?" a harsh slap landed on her arse, a red hand mark showing.

The pleasure had deemed her speechless, no words would come out.

"Get on the fucking bed" his cock grows hard again when he sees her laying down naked on his bed.

His patience was running thin.

"Open those pretty legs for me" her thighs spread open revealing her wet pussy. Her folds were covered in arousal and her clit was pink and swollen.

" **Desperate. Little. Whore** " in an instant he entered her, a porn worthy moan leaving her lips as she was filled up.

Unlike last time, he was merciless this time. He didn't hold back. His hips snapped quickly, their skin slapping against eachother.

He pulled almost all the way out before pushing back in.

"So— Fucking— tight" he hit her g-spot, assaulting it with hard pounds, the pleasure overwhelming her.

She fit him like a glove.

One large hand came down to her clit, rubbing it at a slow pace to tease her.

"F-faster" she stutters, more moans spilling out as she clutched onto his muscular shoulders.

"Faster?" he cocks his head to the side, slowing down the movements.

"Please!"

"What a greedy girl" he tsks, "you already have my cock, and you want more?"

"Please, please!" her pleading was music to his ears. Watching the independent girl submit to him made him feel powerful.

"Anything for you"

" _FUCK!"_ Thalia cried out, her legs were trembling as she shook below him. However, her pleasure was cut short when George suddenly stopped his movements. Leaving both of them unsatisfied.

But he had other plans.

"Did I give you permission?"

"No, you didn't-"

"Remember when you said I didn't have it in me to make you cum thrice?" a devilish smirk plays on the corner of his lip.

-

Well over 48 hours had passed. Thalia's thighs were still jittery after last nights activities. She was left _extremely_ satisfied, relaxed, happy— she felt amazing.

The way that he could make her feel was beyond magic. Currently, she was wrapped up in his arms, most of her body being wrapped under the covers, while they cuddled together.

George woke up a few minutes ago, simply admiring the girl who had her head nestled in his chest. He knew that it was wrong, but he loved her.

"Morning" he had a goofy grin on his face that contrasted from last nights sex-driven demon.

"Hi Georgie" she rubbed her eyes, part of her left arm showing.

He saw a hint of black on her forearm but she quickly tucked it back into the covers.

_It was nothing, I'm just tired._

"I'm going to take a shower," she says tiredly, giving him a kiss before grabbing her clothes and going to the bathroom.

-

The warm water hit her body as she washed herself. Her fingers massaging her scalp with his signature shampoo.

Last night she had forgotten about what was on her arm. Feeling like a girl once again. A girl who was in love with someone that she could never really be with.

"Fuck" she whispered, letting out a nervous sigh. The charm had worn off and she didn't know.

_Did I flash George the mark?_

She was in a new change of clothes she kept in his room pacing around in the bathroom. How could she be so dumb! If he had seen then he would tell everyone because he was on the good side.

"Heya" his head was snuggled in the crook of her neck, taking in her, well his scent. He seemed unbothered. She mentally let out a breath of relief.

"I have to go before people become suspicious" she has a sad look in her eyes as she closes the door.

-

"Please tell me he didn't see" Theo was already in her room. He wasn't stupid and knew that she had spent her night at George's shagging eachother.

"I don't think he did" she answers. Her core was still sore, the pain affected her legs making her have a little limp.

"You don't _THINK_ so?!" his hands were pulling at his hair. Something he did when he was stressed.

"Don't worry Theodore, I'm _sure_ he didn't see a thing" her reassurance was an empty sentence to the brunette.

"Ok, I trust you" he lied, giving Thalia a hug before heading down. Not to the exit but to the _boys' dorms._

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for robbing you guys, i'll make it up to you guys <3


End file.
